El príncipe azul de las esferas del dragón
by zirahuen90
Summary: Tal vez no fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, tal vez solo sea un juego de mi mente, o posiblemente estoy inconsciente en alguna parte del planeta o de mi casa. No doy crédito a lo que está sucediendo, es imposible que esto me esté sucediendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? Por qué no simplemente me aniquilo con alguno de sus ataques y todo esto no estuviera sucediendo
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal!

Todo gira entorno al universo de Dragon Ball Z, por lo que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a el Sr. Akira Toriyama

Soy nueva en esto, y pues bueno, !adelante!

 **I. Bienvenido seas**

 _B- "Tal vez no fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, tal vez solo sea un juego de mi mente, o posiblemente estoy inconsciente en alguna parte del planeta o de mi casa"._

 _B- "No doy crédito a lo que está sucediendo, es imposible que esto me esté sucediendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? Por qué no simplemente me aniquilo con alguno de sus ataques y todo esto no estuviera sucediendo"._

Pasaban muchas preguntas por la cabeza de ella sin mencionar los malestares físicos que se estaban presentando ese día, pero era demasiado tarde el arrepentirse

Años atrás

B: Bueno, sean bienvenidos a mi hogar y siéntanse cómodos que por el momento este también será su hogar.

En cuanto aterrizaron, su familia les dio la bienvenida y su madre prometió un gran banquete para los invitados de su hija, comenzó por darles un pequeño recorrido por el imperio que día con día crecía.

B: Pues verán tal vez existan mundos con una tecnología superior, pero en lo que respecta a la tierra, sepan que mi familia se destaca por todas las innovaciones que hacemos en muchos rangos, contamos con un área de laboratorios, talleres de pruebas, área de diseño, almacenes, bibliotecas, y áreas de jardines botánicos y por ultimo nuestra preciada casa y es aquí donde ustedes podrán vivir.

Todo lo antes dicho, lo expreso con un orgullo y algarabía que solo ella lo podía poseer, esa actitud a veces no lo podía ella ni describir. Pero los invitados de otro planeta se limitaron a tomar una respuesta que ella no comprendía del todo.

N: Muchas gracias, si no te molesta quisiéramos permanecer en los jardines de tu casa.

B: Un momento, están seguros de lo que me dicen, es decir, podemos controlar el clima de estos domos, pero han viajado mucho y creo que podrían descansar mejor en las habitaciones de la casa.

N: Podría ser cierto, pero realmente no necesitamos de mucho para descansar, con saber que no tenemos algún tipo de amenaza estamos muy bien.

-Además- Interrumpió uno de los pequeños seres verdes- Nos servirá este lugar para conocer mejor a su planeta, puesto que es un área de investigación, ¿no es así?

-Bueno, pero de igual forma haremos que su estancia sea placentera y puedan llevarse un excelente recuerdo de este planeta y su gente.

De repente como si estuviera todo planeado, su madre llegó para informarles que la comida estaba preparada y que pasaran al área que se preparó para degustar estos alimentos.

BB. Hola de nuevo parece que mi presumida hija ya les mostro un poco la corporación, me parece que es muy descortés de su parte que no hayan comido algo antes, pero bueno pasen pasen que todo está servido, vengan síganme.

B: ¡Mamá! siempre molestándome, no puede ser que a pesar de todo este tiempo sin vernos hagas ese tipo de comentarios, además nuestros invitados no consumen alimentos, solo agua, ¡de verdad que eres imprudente a veces!

BB: Querida sólo decía verdades, además no es para que te enfades por eso, supongo que tú tampoco has comido algo decente y por eso es que estas así, anda vamos también para que puedas recuperar ese buen humor.

B: Eres imposible mamá.

En eso, el patriarca del grupo interrumpió en el momento exacto.

GP: Muchas gracias señora, en seguida iremos, los acompañaremos si nos proporciona un poco de agua.

Todos se mostraban con una suma alegría, además de que era cierto no habían probado alimento en días, así que la ansiedad no la podían ocultar.

Sin embargo, durante todo el recorrido alguien había pasado desapercibido, alguien no participo dentro de todo este recorrido, alguien se mantuvo dentro de las sombras, con un perfil sumamente bajo y que fue notado hasta el final.

BB: Por cierto, hija, y tu otro amigo, el chico apuesto que venía con ustedes en la nave, ¿dónde se encuentra?

B: Es cierto el pequeño saijayin, me había olvidado de el- Pensó la joven- Tal vez esté en la nave, iré a buscarlo.

BB: Y lo traes a comer, con lo fuerte que se ve, debe alimentarse bien, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de él, que tal si se perdió en uno de tus laboratorios?

B: Hay mamá, eres una dramática, enseguida voy a buscarlo, eres imposible a veces.

Y así con ese comentario se dio la vuelta y comenzó su búsqueda del saijayin, se regresó por toda la ruta pensando que tal vez los había acompañado y de tanto esplendor de la tecnología de los terrícolas, decidió averiguar más y permaneció en alguno de sus laboratorios o talleres. Pero se equivocó, ya que lo encontró a un costado de la nave, lo observó y se encontraba dormido, realmente el pequeño príncipe se encontraba agotado y al sentir el clima tan cálido de ese planeta fue acobijado por él y vencido por el sueño, ella se detuvo en seco, no sabía realmente si debía despertarlo o dejarlo ahí, mientras pensaba los diferentes escenarios donde era asesinada por despertarlo, se le quedó observando y por un instante notó a una persona igual a ella, y todo temor desapareció, y un poco de ternura se alojó al verlo ahí dormido recargado en una nave, con su armadura un tanto destrozada, alguien inofensivo y tranquilo, así se miraba pero como dije sólo por un instante…

V: Que estás mirando humana- levantó la voz con un tono amenazante y con los ojos aún cerrados.

V: ¡Ay! Por dios Vegeta- _pensó rápidamente en levantar la voz y reclamar por la contestación, pero decidió no hacerlo puesto que aún existía un poco de temor hacia el_ \- Solo nos preocupamos por ti, pues no nos acompañaste a recorrer las instalaciones y decidí buscarte.

V: ¿Buscarme a mí? ¿Por qué razón? - pensó aquel joven- Bah, estupideces, no necesito eso.

Bulma no entendía por qué el mal humor de aquel hombre, y como el cansancio ya era evidente para ella, decidió no entrar en conflicto y pasó por alto el comentario e invitarlo a comer.

B: ¿Eres un poco gruñón, verdad?- No pudo evitar decir algo respecto al carácter de el- Bueno la razón es para invitarte a comer, vamos, acompáñame, porque supongo que también has de estar muriendo de hambre, anda.

V:Te equivocas, nuestra raza está acostumbrada a sobrevivir bajo las mínimas condiciones y restringirse de alimento hasta semanas enteras sin padecer, además yo no conviviría con esos estúpidos alienígenas verdes- Lo cierto es que su orgullo siempre salía a brote sin pensar en las oportunidades que perdía, y el alimentarse cómoda y plácidamente era una de ellas, pero él jamás reconocería tal echo.

Por otro lado una furiosa, cansada, triste y hambrienta Bulma escuchaba sin dar crédito a todas esas palabras el comentario de él.

B: Escúchame bien, estás en mi casa y eres mi invitado, pero eso no te da derecho a dirigirte con eso tono a mí, así que ve cambiando esos modales por que no pienso tolerar esas actitudes-Dijo levantando la voz, y al parecer comenzaron con su primer conflicto en el planta Tierra.

V: Bah, no importa.

B: ¿Qué tratas de decir?- Más molesta- Eres un necio, pues no pienso seguir aquí…

V: Nadie te está deteniendo humana tonta

B: Eres un salvaje, sin lo más mínimo de educación y amabilidad y…

V: Te tengo noticias, no me importa en lo más mínimo-

B: Me voy

V: Adelante

B: Ahh

Y justo cuando ella giraba para dirigirse adentro de su casa, fue interrumpido el silencio y calma de la capital por un crujir de un estómago hambriento. En ese momento se percató Bulma de que aquel joven al igual que Goku tenía un mal por el hambre, pensó primero en soltarse a reír por el sonido pero noto que Vegeta permanecía inmóvil, pero volteando a otro lado, por lo que solo sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo hacia él.

B: Bueno acompáñame, te doy mi palabra de que no te toparas con los demás, comeremos en la cocina, anda.

Al momento en que noto que se daba la vuelta, él se sintió con una victoria en las manos, pero las necesidades de su cuerpo lo hicieron perder su primer encuentro, por lo que él se sonrojo y sintió una gran vergüenza y solo se limitó a girar la cabeza hacia otro lado. Pero en cuanto escuchó la tentadora oferta, decidió aceptarla en silencio, así que se levantó y la comenzó a seguir, sin comentario alguno más que un gruñido.

Ella por otro lado sintió una tranquilidad que no podía describir al saber que no sería asesinada a manos de ese hombre, y se limitó a seguir sonriendo.

Ya dentro de la casa.

V: ¿Con que aquí vives?, Vaya que es espaciosa tu casa

B: Sí, así es, por eso era necesario que estuvieras hace un momento en el recorrido que hice.

V: Claro que no, no necesito de esos recorridos, ¿acaso me crees estúpido como esos insectos mujer?

B: ¡No, para nada!, eso no fue lo que quise decir es solo que…

V: No digas más, dijiste que había alimentos, así que quiero comer, muéstrame dónde están.

Mientras llegaban a la cocina, Bulma insistía en mostrarle parte de los laboratorios que se encontraban dentro de la mansión, el solo se dedicaba a observar y a decir algunas observaciones, pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

V: Bueno muchacha terrícola me dirás donde hay comida, sí o no, ya te dije que si quisiera saber dónde se encuentra todo yo por mi cuenta lo buscaría, no necesito un mapa como si fuera un retrasado.

B: Pero que mal educado eres, no necesitas levantar la voz para pedirlo, además el área de la cocina es por donde empieza la casa verdadera, así que ya vamos para allá- levantando un poco la voz- ¡qué tipo tan más nervioso!- dijo en voz baja.

V: Te escuché.

Para su suerte el humor de ambos cambio y olvidaron la pequeña discusión que traían hace unos momentos puesto que vieron los alimentos que se encontraban ahí, para Vegeta después de tanto tiempo era como un santuario.

B: Bueno y esta que ves aquí es la cocina, y pues toma asiento ya que tendrás la suerte de que sea yo quien prepare los alimentos.

V: Pero apresúrate ya.

B: Calma, calma pequeñín.

V: ¿Que acabas de decir?

B: Nada, que si quieres tallarín.

V: ¿Acaso tengo cara de saber que es un maldito tallarín?

V: Bueno unos minutos más y comenzaremos, no desesperes.

Por alguna razón Bulma sintió correcto el atender directamente a este invitado, y a soportar sus desplantes sin decir mucho, tal vez era por el hecho de que estaba sumamente cansada. Después de un par de minutos comenzó a servir la comida, y por primera vez el saiyajin probó un alimento que precisamente no había tenido que cazar o cocinar, y su sabor era agradable, por lo que se dedicó en su totalidad a comer esos manjares.

B: Vaya que apetito el tuyo, se nota que Goku y tu son del mismo planeta

V: No molestes.

Bulma solo se quedó sorprendida observando a su invitado de la realeza como devoraba todos los platillos puestos en la mesa, pero notó algo peculiar; tenía ciertos modales al comer.

B: Bueno Vegeta y dime qué edad tienes-quiso empezar una plática muy superficial, como simple cortesía, pero fue inútil siguió comiendo-¿acaso no me escuchaste?- pero siguió sin responder-vaya que eres muy arrogante.

Solo siguió comiendo como si no hubiera mañana, y Bulma solo se limitó a suspirar y continúo con sus alimentos.

Cuando por fin finalizo el príncipe se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida de la corporación, y la joven lo observaba y comenzó a intentar hablarle de nuevo.

B: ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?-pregunto la joven- Bueno si es que se puede saber.

V: Eso no es de tu incumbencia terrícola...

B: ¡Bulma!

V: Como sea- Se detuvo y volteo un poco la cabeza para dirigirse con ella- ¿Por qué te interesa saber a dónde voy?

B: Bueno pues… es que sabes, ya es un poco tarde y pues a modo de que tengas amigos o familia en este planeta, me pregunto si te quedaras a dormir aquí o en otro lugar, bueno para preparar tu habitación- ¿eh? Un momento ¡que había sido eso!

V: "Realmente iba a dormir en la nave o en algún otro lugar… bien aprovechare la invitación"- pensó el joven príncipe- Pues solo quiero un poco de aire antes de dormir, esta atmosfera de terrícolas me enferma

B: Entonces eso es un si

V: Como sea, solo no quiero estar cerca de tus otros invitados.

B: Claro que no, por ellos no te preocupes están en uno de nuestros domos con jardines

V: Necesito un espacio cómodo para descansar- _Reclamo el como si hubiera llegado a su castillo_

B: ¿Eh? Si Vegeta, por eso no te preocupes- _¡Rayos de nuevo estaba ahí la amabilidad!_

V: Bah- _No se desesperó la humana, pensó él._

B: Pues si quieres salir un momento en lo que se prepara una de las habitaciones.

La casa de Bulma como era de esperarse digna de toda una heredera de las empresas más importantes del planeta, no reparaba en lujos y comodidades y comenzó con la búsqueda.

V: Esta es demasiado femenina

V: Esta es muy pequeña

B: _Pero no puede estar junto a mis padres que tal si decide algún día matarlos- Sera mejor ponerlo en el mismo piso que yo para que lo pueda vigilar. Bueno tal vez junto a la habitación de Yamcha- Tal vez algún día puedan entrenar juntos, pensó la terrícola, por lo que después de unos segundos entro en razón y…- Jajajaja! Como es posible eso, primero Yamcha se tendría que convertir en un Sayajin… Jajajaja!_

Después de eso reviso más habitaciones pero no la convencían, y mientras las observaba decía para sus adentros que en tan pronto como amaneciera comenzaría a redecorar algunas de estas incluyendo la de su actual novio.

B: Demonios, estoy agotada, es más el debió escogerla, yo no tengo por qué…- Y _de repente lo observo, se encontraba recostado en la cama dentro de esa habitación, parecía dormido, y ella lo observaba, pero el silencio no duro mucho_

V: Se te perdió algo mujer.

B: ¿Qué haces aquí?

V: Pues tardaste mucho y esta habitación estaba abierta así que decidí entrar, así que te informo que me quedare aquí por el momento

Ella gesticulo un poco de cansancio y frustración en su cara, pero eso la molesto un poco, así que decidió reclamarle.

B: Pudiste haberme dicho que ya te habías instalado, que descortés.

V: …

B: ¡y no contestas!, ¡Ah, eres el colmo!

V: Como gritas, déjame dormir.

B: Nadie me da órdenes

V: Retírate

B: No cabe duda que son unos simios sin modales los saiyajins

V: No los necesitamos, además la que no sabe de modales aquí eres tú

B: ¡Ahh, en fin, como quieras, descansa!

V: …

B: ¡Ahh!

Y en eso se escuchó como la puerta era cerrada con fuerza (terrícola claro), y cuando por fin pudo cerrar los ojos y emitir un suspiro y comenzar con su descanso de la nada, Bulma volvió a entrar, pero esta vez con algunas cosas en las manos.

B: Bueno te traje algunas cosas para que puedas dormir más cómodo, las dejare por aquí y…

V: ¡Largo!

B: ¡Ah! Si si...- _Vaya pero que mal carácter._

Y como era de esperarse lo ignoro de nuevo sin molestarse, y sin más la chica de cabello azul se retiró a su habitación, pero no camino mucho pues curiosamente se encontraba enseguida a la del invitado espacial.

B: ¡Porfin!, ¡mi recámara, mis cosas! ¡Uhu! Por fin a dormir en mi mullida cama, ya no más peligro, ya no más compartir el los espacios, sí...

Y en cuanto cayo en su cama fue presa del sueño que siendo sinceros hace mucho tiempo no había podido disfrutar, no notó que durmió con su ropa espacial de ya un tiempo, que no tomo una ducha, que no se despidió de sus padres ni de sus otros invitados, no recordó que aún sus amigos seguían sin vida en fin esa noche se había ganado un sueño reparador.


	2. Chapter 2

II. EL NUEVO HABITANTE DE LA CASA

B: ¿Qué hora es?, veamos, ¿Qué? ¡Once de la mañana!, no puede ser es demasiado tarde, tengo que levantarme ya, les deje a mis padres toda la carga, estarán horrorizados ellos solos.-Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la planta baja de la enorme construcción- _Pero al dirigirse a la cocina no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos completamente_ -¿Mamá, papá?

BB: ¡Querida!, muy buen día, vaya que dormiste mucho, pero bueno es de esperarse por todo el tiempo en el planeta de tus nuevos amigos… Por cierto el joven Vegeta ya comenzó a desayunar pero su apetito es asombroso, me recuerda a tu amigo Goku, por cierto cuando regresará a visitarte, es muy agradable su presencia…

B: Madre, silencio por favor…

Y enseguida su mama movió la cabeza debido a la duda que le sorprendió BB: _Pero que tiene de malo_

De repente las miradas se posaron en el visitante saiyajin que comía muy a gusto pero al sentir las miradas y al escuchar los comentarios, se detuvo y se dispuso a salir

V: Suficiente terrícolas, ni una palabra más.

Y en un santiamén abandono la casa y levanto el vuelo…

B: En fin se marchó, ¿Madre, porque eres tan impertinente?

BB: Hay hija por favor desayuna, es muy temprano- y comenzó a servirle su desayuno.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron sin mucha novedad, solo se limitaba a dirigirle ciertas palabras a su invitado del espacio pues si bien era cierto que le causaba mucha curiosidad todo lo que estuviera pensando, no se acercaría a preguntarle pues de igual forma existía un miedo que no la abandonaba por completo así que para fines de aprendizaje decidió acercarse más a los nameks, puesto que ellos de igual forma estaban en su casa … realmente la joven Briefs se encontraba un tanto ansiosa, pues contaba los días que faltaban junto con sus horas, para poder revivir a sus amigos y en especial a otra persona, a su persona.

Y por fin, solo faltaba una semana para el acontecimiento.

B: Bueno solo quiero que estén aquí para cuando el aparezca y los pueda ver de inmediato.

Ch: Pero entonces me juras que para la siguiente semana podré ver de nuevo a mi Gokú.

B: Sí, claro, además de todos nuestros amigos.

Ch: Esos tipos a mí no me importan en lo absoluto, yo solo voy por mi Gokú y nos retiraremos enseguida a nuestro hogar, además están esos extraterrestres y no puedo permitir que mi Gohan pase más tiempo conviviendo con ellos, por cierto, ¿Cuándo se van tus invitados?

B: ¡Santo cielo, solo preséntate ese día, lo que yo haga con mis invitados no creo que sea de tu interés, además ellos fueron muy hospitalarios con nosotros incluyendo al pequeño Gohan que te informo es amigo de uno de ellos!

Ch: Bulma no lo tomes a mal, realmente lo preguntaba por el que saijayin que vive ahí, el que quería matar a mí Gokú y a mi Gohan... ¿Aún sigue ahí, no es así?

B: …

Ch: ¿Bulma?

B: Creo que tengo que colgar, nos vemos la próxima semana, salúdame a Gohan.

De repente la humana se extrañó de esa pregunta, que sería de él, si se iba a donde iría, bueno recordando un poco de su vida de aquel "pequeño" es un mercenario-Seguramente retomará sus ideas de seguir conquistando planetas, ¿y quién lo va a ayudar?, seguramente deberá tener un lugar donde planear sus ataques, o donde descansar… y con quién conversará, digo no es que sea el mejor conversador de este planeta… pero… ¿y la comida?¿caza?¿servidumbre? … ¡en qué demonios estoy pensando!- de repente cogió su teléfono con un gesto de decisión muy marcado y tecleó.

T: Buenas tardes, llama al Spa de la capital de oeste, número uno en calidad y servicio, le atiende Tegami

Buenas tardes, necesito hacer una cita para el día de hoy a la hora que tengas disponible

T: Correcto, a nombre de quién

B: Bulma Briefs

T: Señorita, que gusto atenderle, enseguida le confirmo (silencio) ok a la hora que usted guste es bien recibida

B: Gracias!

T: No hay de qué. Por el contrario

(Colgó el teléfono)

B: "si, eso me falta, un momento de relajación"

Y sin más dedico un suspiro y se preparó para ir a su "momento de relajación".

Ya había obscurecido en la ciudad y luego de una tarde dedicada exclusivamente a ella, con una sonrisa transparente y motivada no solo por el masaje sino por sus nuevas adquisiciones, se dirigía contenta a su casa, una vez que llego tarareando una melodía guardo sus capsulas, la de su aeronave y la de sus compras, y entró a su casa, todo estaba en silencio, y conforme avanzaba solo pudo percibir un ruido en la cocina, así que se dirigió ahí.

Se colocó en la entrada de la cocina y tomo agua de la botella que traía consigo, observó a un Vegeta concentrado en colocar todos los alimentos que se le habían preparado a él, le desesperaba que los robots lo hicieran puesto que eran un poco lentos y él quería comer ¡ya!

B: Muy bien, la cena ya está lista- dijo una Bulma bastante contenta, y se sentó-¿y qué cenaremos hoy Vegeta?

V: Pues yo lo que hay en la mesa, ¿acaso no es obvio?, y en cuanto a ti, no lo sé.

Bulma ignorando ese comentario, levanto la ceja y tomo un plato y se comenzó a servir

B: Mmm que delicia, mi madre sí que se luce al momento de cocinar, creo que esto se ve apetitoso

V: Pero que falta de modales

B: Oye por si no lo recuerdas, tu eres un invitado y yo como dueña de la casa, puedo tomar de ella lo que me venga en gana, incluyendo con eso esta comida- Acto seguido mordió un trozo de pan y comenzó a toser, se estaba ahogando una de las mejores mentes que poseía ese planeta-A….yu….aaaa-

El en un primer gesto solo la observo –esto es lo que te pasa por tomar cosas que no te pertenecen, y por ser una humana tonta y vulgar- entonces notó que ya no podía estar de pie y comenzó a toser con más fuerza, él no pensó porque, sólo se acercó y le dio un pequeño golpe, minimizando lo más que pudo su fuerza para no matarla, y golpeando un poco su estómago, logró salvarla de morir patéticamente ahogada por un pan.

Del impulso provocado por el golpe se fue de espaldas al suelo, pero jamás toco este, por el contrario fue detenida por dos brazos… los de Vegeta.

B: Ve…ve…geta…

Hubo un par de segundos con un silencio que pareció una década en terminar, y Vegeta debido a la incomodidad del momento, decidió soltarla

V: ¡Muchacha tonta!

B: Tu eres el culpable, por hacerme molestar… aunque gracias, me salvaste

V: ¡Va! Estupideces humanas…

B: Bueno creo, que mejor me voy a dormir, provecho.

V: ¿Qué acaso no tenías hambre?

B: Mmm si, si claro, pero ese encuentro cercano con la muerte me la ha quitado

V: Que ridiculeces dices

B: Aunque si gustas te puedo acompañar con una taza de café

V: Da igual

A pesar de que no sentía ningún acto de repulsión o indiferencia por parte de su invitado, decidió retirarse, ese acto de el por ayudarla, la hizo sentir incomoda.

B: Será en otra ocasión-Él no se molestó en mirarla, comenzó a comer- Pero mañana en el desayuno claro que te acompaño- y le giñó un ojo, pero él siguió dedicado a su comida- en fin descansa.

Bulma siguió su camino hacia su habitación y una vez ahí, comenzó con su rutina para dormir, después de haber terminado y ya en su cama después de un par de horas, increíblemente no podía conciliar el sueño, y todo porque le había ayudado ¿Vegeta?, ¿es enserio?-"tal vez no es del todo un hombre despiadado", rayos que estoy pensando, otra vez el, Bulma debes de dormir- Pero esas órdenes no fueron captadas por su cerebro que le seguía recordando diversos momentos que ella sin querer los traía a colación, sus amigos, el planeta namek, los circuitos de algunas naves, algunos papeles pendientes y también el…-Rayos- Y decidió salir un poco a su balcón y comenzó a mirar el cielo –Esta semana debe de pasar rápido o moriré de insomnio y nervios- y con un suspiro reflejando frustración agacho la cabeza para mirar sus pies y volteó hacia sus lados, y debido a la luna, se percató que no estaba sola que en el otro balcón había alguien haciendo lo mismo que ella, contemplando ese mismo cielo.

B: Vegeta!... me espantaste…

V: Vaya que si estás loca

B: ¿Loca?, oye que te sucede, ni siquiera porque ya comiste te cambia el humor

V: Hablar tu sola es una locura

B: Jajaja ya lo creo- La chica no reaccionó como él hubiera esperado- Pero de no ser así no estuvieras aquí, ¿ah?

V: A que te refieres

B: Pues, que si no fuera por esta locura, quién en su sano juicio te hubiera hospedado en su casa

V: Da igual, no necesito de la caridad de alguien para poder vivir

B: ¿ah sí?, entonces dime, que estarías haciendo en estos momentos si no te hubiera invitado a mi casa

V: Pues lo mismo que ahora, pero en silencio

B: Mmmm, ¿nada?

V: Déjate de preguntas tontas y lárgate

B: Vaya pero que grosero eres, que detestables modales, ¿que no eres de la realeza y por lo tanto te sabes comportar ante una dama presente?

Y sin querer se habían enfrascado en una pelea…

V: Pues en cuanto me digas donde está, me comportare como se debe

B: No cabe duda que si estoy loca, por haberte invitado a mi casa, me voy a dormir

V: Vaya ya era hora

B: Eres insoportable

V: Y tú una loca

B: Me voy

V: Adelante

B: Ahhh

Y justo cuando estaba por abrir su puerta se detuvo dándole la espalda a la luna

B: Vegeta, ya sé que no he conversado contigo como se debiera, pero hay algo que debo preguntarte

V: hmm

B: ¿En cuanto reviva Gokú, que harás?

V: ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

B: Curiosidad

V: Matarlo a él, y acabar con este planeta

B: Y después

V: Ir en busca de más planetas y convertirme por fin en el guerrero más poderoso de este universo, como debió de haber sido desde siempre, además… ¿y por qué te lo estoy diciendo?, ahh ya lárgate.

B: ok, solo era curiosidad

V: Humana tonta

B: No tienes por qué molestarte, descansa.

V: Desaparece

B: Imbécil

Y por fin Bulma después de esa conversación tan fría, de nuevo entro a su habitación, y sin más que hacer decidió intentar dormir, consiguiéndolo esta vez, aunque de igual forma con un poco de problemas.


	3. Chapter 3

III. REVIVIENDO AL ENEMIGO

Y el día se llegó. Por fin todos sus amigos podrían regresar a la vida.

B: Vamos, mamá hay que apresurarse, Gohan y todos los demás nos están esperando

BB: Claro cariño, pero necesito tenerles unos bocadillos de bienvenida a todos, han de tener mucha hambre, y además hay que conversar tanto, me tienen que contar esta vez como es todo por allá.

B: ¡Mamá por favor!

BB: Oh por cierto ¿dónde está el joven del espacio?, él nos acompañara a darles la bienvenida a los demás, ¿no?

B: Mmm, no lo creo, no creo que tenga esos modales, ya salgamos por favor

BB: Muy bien

Mientras tanto un saiyajin escuchaba desde otro salón, un poco molesto por la plática de esas dos

V: Hmm, vaya que son un par de hurracas, además yo sólo quiero ver el gran poder que posee es estúpido de Kakaroto, maldición, ¿Por qué tenía que ser el?- tan molesto fue ese pensamiento que pateó un macetón que se encontraba en ese salón-Demonios- lo observo un par de segundos y como si nada pasara, salió de igual forma, pero no para integrarse con toda el grupo de mejores amigos, el optó quedarse en el muro de la fachada de la corporación y ahí decidió observar todo.

El primero en revivir fue Krilin, posteriormente el buen Gokú, pero cual fue la sorpresa al saber que él seguía con vida y que solo era cuestión de tiempo que regresara por sus propios medios, externó el gran dios dragón.

V: Maldición, ese maldito de clase baja otra vez retando a mi paciencia, otra vez escapando, ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? ¿Ah dónde demonios se encontrará?-y de repente dejo de maldecir a lo alto para pasar a sus pensamientos y guardar silencio de nuevo-"pero claro, si el está en el espacio, solo necesito ir en busca de él"- y con una sonrisa retorcida pronto recordó donde estaba y volteó para buscar algo que le diera esa salida-"pero claro, la nave espacial de estos terrícolas, no es de la mejor calidad pero según recuerdo el anciano me comento, está lista para viajar por el espacio"-y comenzó a levantar la voz-Esta vez no te escaparás maldito Kakaroto, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya.

Y sin más el joven príncipe se apresuró a entrar a la nave y a fijar las coordenadas de viaje, le costó un par de segundos recordar lo que hasta ese día tenía memorizado en cuanto al sistema de escritura de los humanos, un poco más… y listo- Excelente, es momento de partir… "un momento, tal vez debería notificarle a la humana o al viejo para que me preparen…", ahhh! Qué diablos estoy pensando, debo de dejar este planeta ya -Pero como la mayoría de las veces ocurre, el cerebro no siempre da una orden, y el muchacho se dirigía a la puerta para avisar a la joven de cabello azul que partiría en busca de ese a quien llamaban Gokú y que no trataran de entrometerse, pero se detuvo en seco -hmn... Estupideces- es lo único que pudo pensar, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se giró en sus pasos y cerró la puerta de nuevo –humanos idiotas, son unos ridículos, yo no entiendo como Kakaroto los dejo con vida, no son nada más que pura basura.

Y partió, alejándose sin más, en busca de su enemigo, en busca de limpiar su honor

Por otro lado se había perdido de todo un suceso, pero claro no es como si los demás esperaran que él los acompañara, no es como si esperaran que él estuviera deseoso de participar en esos momentos. Pero en cuanto partió una humana de cabellos azules sintió cierta decepción de su invitado, pero afortunadamente se pudo disfrazar en los brazos de su recién resucitado novio mientras regresaban a las instalaciones de la Corporación-"Buena suerte pequeño"- y con este pensamiento lo despidió por ese momento.

Pero el periodo de paz, fue sumamente pequeño, a decir verdad, unos cuantos meses… ¿o días?, realmente con esa pareja no se sabe

B: Ya te dije que debemos ir mañana, no hoy, no en una semana, no en un año, quiero ir mañana y se acabó la discusión-

Y: Pero Bulma se razonable, hoy habrá mucha gente, mañana más, y pasado ni lo mencionaré…

B: pues sí pero cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar para poder tener en mis manos todas esas prendas, mmm no corrección, en mi cuerpo, y todas esas tiendas, esperándome, aunque claro podría solicitar que esté especialmente abierto especialmente para mí

Y: Rayos cariño, es solo otro centro comercial

B: pero como te atreves a decirme eso, eres un insensible

Y: oh vamos Bulma, no seas testaruda

B: no he dicho que iré, con o sin ti, así que o me acompañas o me iré sola

Y: pero mañana estaré ocupado

B: haciendo exactamente ¿qué?, que cosas hay más importantes que tu linda novia

Y: vamos Bulma, necesito recuperar mi carrera, y empezando con faltas no sería exactamente la mejor forma

B: mmm, rayos, debería ser más firme en esto, pero está bien, tienes razón, un poco de disciplina no te vendría mal, iré yo sola

Y: ¡No, no, no!, es decir, yo quiero ir contigo

B: wow, que bien, está perfecto, entonces te esperaré

Y: ¡Esa es mi chica!

Lo que no notó es que "su chica" solo entrecruzó sus dedos a sus espaldas, y que jamás limitaría a una de las mentes más destacadas del planeta… y de las más vanidosas de igual forma, y que limitarla a no visitar un centro comercial recién inaugurado no lo podría hacer ni su propio dios.

Al día siguiente ella iba con toda la firme intención de depositar en las numerosas tiendas, ganancias significativamente buenas, pero la primera señal que le tenía la vida, de que algo debería de cambiar en su vida, fue esa imagen, que no lograría olvidar por un buen tiempo.

Iba caminando con apenas la tercera parte del centro recorrido, cuando lo vio ahí, o pareció verlo, su primera impresión fue de cierto agrado y alivio.

B:"tal vez me siguió hasta aquí para darme una sorpresa, y así disfrutar de este día y que me ayude un poco con esta misión"- que equivocada estaba- aunque…

Lo que alcanzó a ver no le agradó en lo absoluto, pero que se puede hacer cuando ya no hay algún interés por valorar lo que ya se tiene… solo retirarse.

Precisamente eso hizo, sin dar batalla sin decir nada, solo contemplo un par de segundos más la imagen y eso fue todo –"le pediré una explicación"- eso fue todo lo que pensó, y sin más tomó dirección a su amada Corporación.

Como era de esperarse, después de ese evento se comportaba un tanto evasiva, pues le dolió lo que miró pero no sabía cómo abordarlo. Y como siempre su laboratorio y el trabajo que desempeñaba en él, era su manera de protegerse de esas cosas que la incomodaban.

Y así pasaron algunas semanas hasta que-

Y: Aun sigo sin entender por qué no quieres salir, hace mucho que no nos divertimos

B: Estas equivocado, claro que sí, que no hemos estado con los muchachos y visitamos Kame House.

Y: Vamos Bulma, sabes a que me refiero, a darnos un tiempo como pareja

B: …

Y: ¿Por qué no contestas?

B: Yamcha, podrías salir, estoy un poco ocupada aquí y no te estoy poniendo mucha atención…

Y: Por favor Bulma, hace meses que no lo haces, prácticamente desde que resucité estas así, no puede ser posible que ahora estés menos disponible que antes de que yo regresara de la muerte. ¿Dime que hice? ¿En qué te falle? ¡Mi falta no pudo haber sido tan grave!

B: Retírate por favor

Y: Creo que fue un error el regresar, realmente no encuentro motivos el por qué lo hayas hecho

Unas lágrimas se comenzaban a formar, pero estaba claro que él no tenía que verlas, solo se limitó a guardar silencio, estaba claro que él no tenía ni la menor idea, o mejor dicho el remordimiento de lo que había hecho.

Y: Bueno, me voy, termina pronto y espero que todo salga bien, quiero estar contigo Bulma, te quiero.

B: Y yo a ti Yamcha.

Enseguida se acercó a la frente de la joven y le besó la frente, eso fue todo, y cuando se giró escucho unas palabras de Bulma, pero no la quiso mirar.

B: Yamcha, no es que no quiera hablar contigo, pronto lo haremos

Y: Debo preocuparme

B: No lo sé, pero aun no puedo…

Y: Está bien, esperaré

B: "No creo que sea lo mejor Yamcha"- y una vez que cerró la puerta pudo dejar escapar esas pequeñas pero fuertes lágrimas-"Estúpido"

Pasaron algunos días más y Bulma decidió que era hora de hablar con él así que trato de reunirse con él, de verdad, lo intento un par de veces, pero siempre había algo, cualquier cosa para poder evitar el tema, llamados de la empresa, recuerdos de la infancia, su carrera como beisbolista (ventajas y desventajas), como cambiar su apariencia, las novedades con los demás guerreros, sus padres volviéndola loca, puar y su familia ¿Qué era exactamente ese animalito?, el material del que estaban hechas las esferas del dragón terrestres y las de Namek, ¿habrán más esferas en otros mundos o galaxias?.

Todo eso hizo que Bulma lo olvidara casi por completo y se podía decir que de nuevo la feliz pareja había regresado a su rutina, pero cada noche Bulma regresaba en sí y se mentalizaba para que al día siguiente pudiera decirle el porqué de su cambio, y lo que le molestaba, pero tenía muchas dudas, por un lado el coraje le decía que lo dejara que ya era demasiado, que el no valoro y no valoraría todo lo que ella había hecho por el (viajar a otro planeta por ejemplo) y por otro lado su lado irracional le suplicaba que no lo dejara, que no desperdiciara tantos años de relación por un problema como ese.


	4. Chapter 4

IV. REGRESA YA

En el taller de ensamblajes.

B- Tal vez si colocas esas dos conexiones, mmmm…

PB- Pero tal vez provoque una sobrecarga querida

B- Anda, no creo que eso pase, tal vez un calibre más alto, ¿tenemos más piezas por cierto?

PB- No querida, las últimas se fueron en la nave que se llevó tu amigo Vegeta

B- Ohhh… ¿Eh?.. ¿Amigo?.. No papá el hecho de que lo haya invitado a mi casa no lo hace exactamente mi amigo, además, ¿qué clase de amigo roba las naves espaciales de tu casa?... Yo te diré la respuesta… ¡Ninguno!

PB- Situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas no lo crees

B- Tal vez, pero cual pudo haber sido, es que no tiene mucha lógica

PB- Pues dices que se fue enseguida escucho que Goku estaba con vida salió con la nave, me parece que fue en busca de él no crees

B- Puede que así sea, pero eso no le quita lo abusivo, puede ser el príncipe de su raza pero aquí tiene que pedir las cosas.

PB-Pues de cierta forma esperaba que esa nave saliera al espacio pues realmente me esmeré en ella, y quería que fuera probada, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido de que siga allá afuera, bueno no tanto, es un trabajo excelente, ¡jajajajaja!

B- Vaya con que esas tenemos eh, pues bueno de ser así ojalá y no exista algún desperfecto que pueda dañar la magnífica nave del mono ladrón.

PB- Querida no seas tan hiriente

B- Está bien, bueno a lo nuestro, mmm pediré más piezas como para construir toda una flota de esas naves y con una mejor aleación para hacerlas más resistentes y cuando nos roben una, no significará nada.

PB- Perfecta idea, no lo pude haber dicho mejor, pero creo que ya es tarde, es hora de dormir por el momento, no crees

B- Tal vez si, puedes adelantarte si quieres yo terminare un par de cosas más y enseguida iré

PB- Muy bien, y recuerda descansar o si no te arrugaras- hizo el comentario en son de hacerla reír un poco

B- ¿En qué momento te convertiste en mi madre?

PB- Jaja, descansa.

B- Si papá

Y así siguieron sus engranes hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Y ya en su habitación-

B- "Mi padre y sus naves, realmente yo ya no le veo necesidad a estar fabricando más de ellas, aunque podría escaparme a conocer un poco más del espacio, pero me podría encontrar con alguien como freezer, o con Vegeta…. Rayos es muy difícil viajar por el universo de manera pacífica, tal vez le pida a Shen long que me de poderes como los de Goku para poder valerme por mi misma, me pregunto cómo me veré con cola de Saiyajin, debe ser incomoda, mmm ¿Vegeta traía cola?, es un muchacho muy engreído… tal vez"- Y se entregó al mundo de los sueños una noche más.

V- entrégamela ya

B- de que me estás hablando

V- Vamos terrícola estúpida no tengo tu tiempo

B- Pero que es lo que quieres

V- No finjas demencia humana tonta, dame la esfera que tienes bajo tus piernas

Y de repente Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio pero con su traje espacial, y una esfera de namek entre sus piernas

B- Pero como llego esto aquí, yo no la quiero

V- Entrégamela o morirás

B- Si tómala adelante

Y en eso comenzó a formar el príncipe del horror una esfera de energía y sin más la dirigió a la mujer de cabellos azules

B- Detente por favor, Gokuuuuuuuuuu, Yamcha, Krilin, amigos

V- jajajajajajaja

B- Maldito, ahhhhhhh…

Y de repente todo se tornó obscuro y si, era un sueño, y se despertó con su respiración entrecortada-Pero qué diablos, que me paso- Y se llevó una mano al pecho- Ese saiyajin… ojalá y no vuelva a ocurrir eso, de lo contrario esta vez sí moriré- y se regresó a sus sabanas e hizo un intento por dormir, realmente no le costó demasiado, pero fue tal su impresión que ese sueño la siguió acompañando en algunas ocasiones. Pero decidió pasarlos por alto y sin darse cuenta ya había pasado un año entero de lo ocurrido en el planeta de los Nameks

B- Si claro a la hora que tu gustes Krilin, y espero que puedas pasar por Gohan, ya sabes que no sale sin previo aviso concedido por Milk y no queremos que se enfade

K- De hecho Bulma, Milk no lo deja salir, ya platique con ella, pero dice que está reponiendo todo el tiempo perdido y que no permitirá que nos volvamos a acercar… ya sabes como es.

B- Pobre Gohan… en fin pero tú si vendrás, ¿cierto?

K- Claro Bulma, además iré por algunas cosas a la capital, así que aprovechare el momento, por cierto ¿Yamcha estará ahí? ¿A qué hora llega?

B- Oh si… "rayos lo olvidé, torpe, torpe"

K- ¿Bulma?

B- Este, claro, de hecho ya viene en camino, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, además Oolong ya está aquí, así que parte del equipo nos veremos hoy… no te preocupes

K- bueno en ese caso, en un momento iré para allá

B- Perfecto

Y de manera súbita, marco a su novio- "rayos como lo pude olvidar, pero que torpe", mmm ¿Yamcha?…

De igual forma invito al pobre novio olvidado a su comida "improvisada" a lo que el confirmo de inmediato.

Una vez reunidos ella decidió que sería bueno almorzar en la terraza así que ahí se encontraban los viejos amigos comentando mil cosas, pero algo la tenía pensando pues Yamcha le había pedido una explicación ese día debido a todo su comportamiento y ella se la prometió, una larga y tendida plática, pero rogaba a su dios que no sucediera

Y- Simplemente no es cuestión de que yo lo decida, las giras comenzarán y supongo que no los veré por un buen tiempo

B- "ya empezó"

Y- Y realmente es bueno verlos, sería mucho mejor haber podido verlos a todos pero supongo que no es posible tener todo lo que tu deseas ¿no?

B- "aquí vamos"

Y- ¿O tu que dices Bulma?

B- Pues es una pregunta muy difícil ¿sabes?, para un día muy bonito, ¿no creen muchachos?, "vamos Yamcha cambiemos de tema".

O- Vamos chicos, si se ponen a pensarlo Bulma ha de ser el ser humano con la respuesta a que todo es posible, y muestra de ello es este lugar, ¿no creen?, jajaja!

Y- Tienes razón Oolong, es decir mira esto, que tranquilidad no hay nada mejor que vivir en este lugar

B- "perfecto, ahora otro tema para olvidarlo por completo", a propósito, me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento Vegeta, "eso no estuvo bien"

Y- En este momento yo creo que está persiguiendo a Goku por todo el espacio sideral

O- Que obstinado es ese sujeto, cada vez que veo su espantosa cara me pongo a temblar

B- "Creo que no fue el mejor tema, rayos que me pasa, mmm tratemos de minimizar el asunto", después de todo yo no creo que sea un hombre malo

Y- ¿Qué? ¿Qué no es un hombre malo?, pero si es un vulgar ladrón espacial

B- "defiende tu punto Bulma", el hace todo lo posible por perseguir a Goku y yo siento que es un hombre con mucho carácter

Y- ¿Qué dijiste Bulma?

O- Oh vamos Yamcha, no te pongas celoso

Y- Oh, mmm, no lo estoy

MB- Pues mi esposo acaba de decirme que pronto se le terminará el combustible

B- ¿Mmm? "pero papá dijo que no habría errores, bueno el combustible no iba a ser eterno", ¿No habrá visto a Gokú en el espacio? "Realmente esperaba que lo hubieran encontrado, aunque sea el, esperaba que lo hubiera podido hallar, Goku amigo... Vegeta ¿Estarás bien?"

Y- Ah pues cometería un grave error si regresara a la tierra y se encontrara con Goku

B- Y no te dijo mi padre exactamente cuánto combustible le queda, o cuantas para cuantas semanas se le acabara

MB- Mmm me parece que ya era un hecho que se le había agotado, si eso dijo tu padre, que ya no había combustible en la nave

B- ¿Quéee?

MB- Querida no pongas esa cara, si regresa hay que esperarlo con una bandeja llena de deliciosos bocadillos, es más iré a la cocina por una nueva charola, ¿Qué dicen?

B- Estas loca mamá

Y- Claro que el no regresará, de seguro encontrará un planeta donde alojarse y desde ahí vigilar a Goku si es que aún no lo encuentra, digo no hay alguna razón para que vuelva

B- Tal vez tengas razón Yamcha

O- Pues yo no sé ustedes pero sigo pensando que ese tipo entre más lejos mejor

B- Bueno mejor continuemos, tal vez Krilin llegue más tarde

Pero el momento de estar con cierta paz, duro muy poco pues, había regresado a la escena del crimen el joven príncipe, a lo que Yamcha después del comentario de Bulma y por todas sus acciones de hace unos meses decidió que él, era una persona no grata en su planeta así que decidió enfrentarlo, pero el gusto de defender su territorio no le duro mucho pues su hábil novia decidió que es más fácil atrapar moscas con miel que con hiel, así que sin rencores decidió invitarlo a pasar

B- "Vegeta regresó, es cierto, ¿pero que hace Yamcha?, es decir, ¿Qué acaso no lo nota que es un tipo más fuerte de lo que él es?, rayos debo interferir, pero ¿cómo? Ah decir verdad, insisto en que no se ve tan terrorífico, se ve un poco descuidado, ¿habrá comido bien? Pero qué tontería estoy...

V- ¿Acaso no ha regresado Kakaroto? Contéstenme

Y- No me digas que no viste a Goku en el espacio responde

V- "Ese imbécil, le daré su merecido", no tengo por qué contestar esa pregunta

B- "Rayos lo va a matar", vamos tranquilícense muchachos, ¿Por qué no dejas que se bañe primero?

V- "pero que trata de decir esa mujer"

Y dirigiéndose a el-

B- Anda tienes que bañarte porque estás muy sucio, ven es por aquí

V- "por qué me toca, que acaso no respeta el espacio, que no sabe a quién se está dirigiendo, maldita mujer y enfrente de esa sabandija, ah la debería de…"

B- ¿Quieres darte prisa? ¿Que no eres cortes con una dama?

V- "pero como", ¿Qué?, "ah da igual, de todas formas, necesito un descanso"

Y así una vez que el peculiar hombre entro a la ducha, ella realmente no tenía la mente en ese lugar, tal vez en ese planeta si o dentro de la galaxia, pero, ¿Por qué volvió? Solo existía esa pregunta, tal vez por la esperanza de ver a Goku y poder saldar cuentas, pero de ser así porque regreso justamente aquí. Es decir, no es que no sea bienvenido, pero recordó su primera conversación real con el-

 _B- ¿En cuánto reviva Gokú, que harás?_

 _V- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?_

 _B- Curiosidad_

 _V- Matarlo a él, y acabar con este planeta_

 _B- Y después_

 _V- Ir en busca de más planetas y convertirme por fin en el guerrero más poderoso de este universo, como debió de haber sido desde siempre, adema… ¿y por qué te lo estoy diciendo?, Ahh ya lárgate._

B- "supongo que aún podemos convencerlo de que no lo haga y de no ser así pues Goku y los muchachos lo pondrán en su lugar"

Y después del mal rato que le hizo pasar por el atuendo que le eligió al guerrero y de las burlas que sufrió de parte del equipo, fue cuando decidió darle una oportunidad de permanecer en la tierra, algo le decía que no habría ningún problema.

B- ¿Y porque no te quedas hasta que regrese Goku?

V- Mmmm

B- Aunque seas muy fuerte no tienes nada de dinero, ¿verdad? Y si te quedas aquí serás el primero en saber sobre su regreso

V- "Es cierto, por ser sus aliados ellos tendrán esa información en caso de que yo no lo detecte", ya te dije que no necesito de nadie para sobrevivir

B- Vamos Vegeta no seas tan rudo, es más, estamos por comer y supongo que no has comido bien, que dices ¿nos acompañas?

V- "esta mujer continúa dándome órdenes", solo porque me encuentro aquí

K- Ya decía yo que todos los saiyajins tienen un punto débil… la comida, jajajajaja

V- ¿Que dijiste enano?

K- ¡Ay! no nada Vegeta, que ya me iba, muchachos los veré después.

Aunque todo estaba relativamente en calma por el momento, no se imaginaban que freezer regresaría con el único fin de cobrar venganza pero, sus planes jamás se pudieron realizar ya que en cuanto sintieron su presencia todos decidieron acudir una vez más a enfrentar ese peligro, pero no contaban con la participación de un aliado más ese día, un aliado que además de rescatarlos les traía un mensaje de un futuro alterno, en el que explicaba con claridad que en tres años serian atacados por unos androides sumamente poderosos y que debían prepararse para no morir y poder salir victoriosos de ese problema, además de coincidir con el regreso de Gokú .

V- Kakaroto no eres el más fuerte solo porque te puedes convertir en Super Saiyajin, ya verás que dentro de muy poco tiempo te daré tu merecido insolente, ten siempre presente que yo soy el saiyajin más poderoso

Gk- Si!

TSh- También nosotros nos vamos

Ch- Hasta pronto!

K- Chaos entrenas mucho para que te vuelvas fuerte

Gh- Espero que aprendan nuevas técnicas de pelea

Gk- ¿Piccoro, por que no vienes con Gohan y conmigo para que podamos entrenar juntos, necesito un oponente para entrenar?

P- Está bien iré con ustedes

Gk- Krilin, Yamcha, también vienen con nosotros

K- No gracias, yo entrenaré a mi ritmo con el maestro Roshi

Y- Lo mismo digo yo, no creo soportar el mismo entrenamiento que ustedes, perdónenme muchachos, pero mejor lo haré por mi cuenta

Gk- Ya entiendo, adiós, ah, por cierto, Bulma, espero que tengas un bebé sano.

B- ¿eh?

K- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué menciono un bebe?, oh Bulma dime acaso estás embarazada

B- Por supuesto que no a veces Goku dice muchos disparates

Y- No, lo que él quiso decir es que, dejemos de pensarlo tanto y nos casemos para tener una familia feliz, ahaha, eso es todo, ahahaha, creo que Goku ya está comenzando a entender las cosas no es cierto, ahahahaha.


	5. Chapter 5

V. ENTRENEMOS SIN DISTRACCIONES

Después de unos días y de la advertencia del joven desconocido, un lugar muy concurrido seguido del laboratorio de investigación de la corporación capsula, era la cocina de la misma y un muy hambriento saiyajin se encontraba devorando todo a su paso.

B- Hey tranquilo, no dejarás nada para los demás y ya casi es hora de la cena.

V- …

B- Veo que estas muy ocupado devorando todo, bueno tu solo limítate a escuchar entonces, verás, estaba pensando que podrías ser más cuidadoso con los robots que mi padre construye, ¿sabes? Aunque parezca difícil de creer cuesta mucho trabajo repararlos y construir unos nuevos, además de que

V- ¡Te quieres callar de una buena vez!, acaso no te preocupa más salvar tu trasero que un montón de inútiles robots, además si los construyeran bien no explotarían cada vez que intento entrenar con ellos, tu padre no ha querido seguir todas mis sugerencias, ustedes son los que deben de tener más cuidado con su trabajo, ¡no yo!, ¡ah que molesta eres!

B- Pues lo siento su majestad, debería de considerar el buscar otro palacio donde lo puedan atender como se debe, además escúchame bien tú no tienes por qué darle órdenes a mi padre, él es un genio y una excelente persona así que no quieras abusar de su amabilidad.

V- Pues si es tan genio como presumes por que no puede realizar unos simples cambios. Los científicos de mi época dominaban a la perfección el ramo de la robótica (continúo comiendo)

B- ¿Qué insinúas? Eres un insolente Vegeta.

V- Déjame comer en paz

B- -No tienes remedio, y ni una sola pizca de buenos modales, me voy al laboratorio, no pienso seguir discutiendo con una persona que no entiende de razones.

V-…

Pero la científica no observo con cuidado el camino por donde pasaba y tropezó con un tapete que estaba fuera de su lugar, y el golpe no iba a ser tan escandaloso, pero aun así fue detenida su caída por los brazos de alguien.

Y cerrando los ojos pensó

B- " _¡Rayos!, un momento no me dolió, no caí, pero que de…"_

Y súbitamente abrió sus ojos para contemplar a mi salvador

V- En el momento en que iba a caer la bruja de pelo azul pensé- "Ah maldita torpe" y la sostuve enseguida por su cintura apretándola, pero por alguna razón no la pude soltar enseguida, me extrañó que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados y la observe un poco, es muy blanca y su cintura (apretándola un poco) es muy pequeña, mmm no es gritona si la tienes cerca, es callada, "ah ya abrió sus ojos, me estaban viendo pero no había sonido alguno de sus boca, y esos ojos me miraban y por primera vez me vi en unos ojos tan tranquilos, tan… son transparentes, me puedo ver ahí… ¡Ahhh, pero que estupideces estoy pensando, será mejor liberarla!"

B- Y en eso abrí mis ojos y estaba sostenida de él, me apretó un poco y me sentí incomoda, ¡que se cree!, un momento no hace nada, solo se queda ahí viéndome, de cerca no es tan gruñón, es decir, sus ojos negros, se ven tristes y con miedo, me veo ahí, pero oh rayos, están tan obscuros, está tan cerca, "pero que…"

V- Camina con más cuidado, no siempre va a estar alguien para rescatarte, eres demasiado descuidada para ser mujer.

B- Gracias, ¿eh?, un momento, yo no soy descuidada, simplemente no estaban las cosas en su lugar, fue un accidente y a todos les puede pasar, inclusive a ti

V- Claro que no, el príncipe de los sa…

B- Si si si, claro jamás cometes errores, eres la perfección en persona, bueno gracias, te debo una, me voy.

Ella se retiró, un poco agitada y nerviosa, y ya instalada en su laboratorio se quedó ahí absorta en su trabajo, pensando una y mil cosas, circuitos, modelos estadísticos, diferentes calibres de piezas, materiales con cierta resistencia, metales, velocidad, tres años, una semana, los androides son… están… donde…

B- Ah, no me estoy concentrando según esto (tomando el reloj), son las 1:40 de la mañana, cielos, no me he dado cuenta del tiempo, tendré que ir a recostarme.

Y se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, pero vio el laboratorio de su padre abierto y decidió entrar, observo los planos, las notas, … los robots…

B- Vaya, mi papá está tratando de añadir actualizaciones a sus robots, (y continuó observando) pero estos no son sus cálculos, bueno su letra es rara, alguien más escribió aquí, y esta imagen de aquí. Excelente, esto es, bueno modifiquemos como dice aquí, jaja, si le ayudo un poco a mi padre no se dará cuenta.

Y así continuó un par de horas más, pero no se percataba de que alguien la estaba vigilando desde hace algunos minutos

B- Jaja, bueno creo que casi finalizamos, y… ¡ya!, excelente, jaja, no por nada soy la grande y maravillosa Bulma Briefs, admito que fue difícil, es decir eran excelentes ideas las de mi padre, pero había muchos errores en sus cálculos, es decir, prácticamente hice de nuevo todos los cálculos, jaja, pareciera que mi padre no sabe hacer ni un solo calculo…

V- Que te quede claro, aprendí a escribir en su idioma, pero aún no lo domino por completo, y no entiendo porque te metes en los asuntos de tu padre, eso era entre él y yo

B- ¿Pero y a ti quien te invitó?, por el contrario, mi padre y yo hacemos todas las investigaciones en equipo, y debes saber que tarde o temprano me iba a consultar esta idea, ya que contaba con algunos desperfectos.

V- apuesto a que no, es solo que tanto pelo no te deja pensar

B- ¿Qué has dicho sobre mi cabello?

V- Que no te entrometas, y se acabó la discusión.

B- Pero ahora operaran mejor los robots, tienen una eficiencia de…

V- ¡Basta!

B- ¿Sabes? No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, además es muy tarde y estoy agotada, por cierto ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

V- Venia precisamente a ver a tu padre, pensé que estaba aquí al ver la luz encendida pero ya vi que no es así

B- Siento decepcionarte, bueno, me voy, si los quieres tomar adelante son tuyos, es un pago por detenerme antes de golpearme.

V- No necesitas hacer nada de eso, eres una torpe y de eso no te puedo salvar.

B- Simio desconsiderado

V- Bruja

B- ¡Bulma!, ¡mil veces más, mi nombre es Bulma, entiéndelo!

V- Hmp, como quieras, eres una mujer escandalosa y torpe y así te diré.

B- Descansa y gracias de nuevo

V- Olvídalo, no fue nada.

B- Ok, ve a descansar, mi padre no lo encontrarás hasta mañana, el por lo general no duerme hasta tarde, solo de ser extremadamente necesario.

V- Quieres decir que el salvarlos de los androides no es importante.

B- Descansa

V- Hmp.


	6. Chapter 6

VI. NUEVAS CICATRICES

Y así pasaron más días siempre con pleitos y exigencias, por un lado, el explicándole como tenía que ser tratado, y por otro lado ella corrigiéndole sus errores. Discutir, ese era su hábito, su tradición, a excepción de algunos días, cuando ella cuidaba de sus heridas.

B- Entonces dices que en tu planeta eran rangos militares los que hacían la diferencia entre los de tu raza

V- Algo así

B- Bueno igual el poder de combate era muy influyente para saber que rango era el que tenías y prácticamente definía como ibas a ser tratado el resto de tu vida, a menos que…

V- A menos que demostraras ante un combate con un guerrero elegido por el rey y lo derrotaras, ascenderías de posición y tendrías un mayor respeto.

B- Tú y toda tu familia.

V- Así es

B- Oye y si una clase baja decidía formar familia con alguien de mayor rango, ¿Qué ocurría?

V- ¡Imposible!, esa conducta jamás se vio o escuche de alguien que lo intentara, todos seguían y respetaban las órdenes.

B- ¡Oh vamos!, eso es imposible, es decir por ejemplo en este planeta, hay personas que rompen reglas y doctrinas con tal de estar con esa persona que…

V- Ah ya vas a empezar de nuevo, ¿dime, ya vas a acabar?

B- Vaya que eres terco, espera un poco más, ya tienes muchas cicatrices, no necesitas otra, además así sanarás más pronto

V- Es demasiado…

B- Ya casi…Listo

V- Bueno retírate de mi habitación, ya has terminado.

B- ¿sabes?, hay ocasiones en las que pareces una persona más tranquila de lo que aparentas, eres buen conversador… a veces…

Entonces ahí fue cuando por primera vez notó algo peculiar…era extraño, su mirada, sus ojos, la estaban observando y se sorprendió como pocas veces, pues le estaba poniendo atención y no había rastro alguno de malestar al verla.

B _-_ Bueno te dejo, solo no seas tan brusco con esa herida para que no tengas más cicatrices.

V- _"¿Por qué se preocupa por mí?, es muy débil, con una boca muy grande para ser una mujer, sino fuera por ese ki tan bajo pensaría que es una saiyajin, además de ese pelo azul, ¿azul? Es decir, sus padres son de otro color, ¡Ah pero que tonterías estoy pensando tanto tiempo con estos terrícolas me está afectando!, me está viendo otra vez, me inquiet… y que tiene que ver eso, me perdí de su conversación_ " ¡Ah! Claro que no importa terrícola, además las cicatrices me recuerdan cada batalla y victoria realizadas, y además no es la gran cosa, no pasará nada.

B- Vaya, con qué piensas de esa forma, no cabe duda que estas muy orgulloso de cada una, ¿y dime cual fue la primera que tuviste o a que se debió?

V- Las primeras marcas ya casi no se notan, era muy joven, cuando comencé con mi entrenamiento fui un niño muy destacado por lo que comencé a una edad muy temprana a entrenar, y el rey en algunas ocasiones entrenaba conmigo, y solo te diré que me dejaba inconsciente por días o semanas, y cada cicatriz me recordaba a que el rey era mi mayor oponente, y después cuando quede bajo el mando del maldito freezer la cantidad de estas aumentaron considerablemente, por lo que había días en que extrañaba las pequeñas heridas que me hacia el rey con sus entrenamientos

B- Ve…vegeta, yo

V- Suficiente, retírate y gracias.

B- Buenas noches vegeta

V- Ya lárgate

B- Y gracias a ti también, por compartir eso conmigo

Y así se retiraron a dormir, cada uno pensando un poco en ese momento, ella por su lado pensando en esas cicatrices y la historia de cada una, pensando en el esfuerzo por ser el mejor y se afligió al pensar que también eran cuando intentaba salvar su vida

B- Vaya este asesino también ha tenido un camino muy complicado…

Y dicho esto acabo durmiéndose.

A la mañana siguiente hizo aparición su joven enamorado con el firme propósito de pasar unos días con ella.

Y- Vamos Bulma, solo serán unos días, has estado tan metida en tu laboratorio que ya necesitas despejarte

B- Pero Yamcha no es que no quiera, pero no es momento

Y- Anda es más ya tengo todo preparado para ir y donde nos hospedaremos

B- Veo que no aceptaras un no por respuesta.

Y- Así es

B- Bueno pues saldremos mañana por la mañana

Y- Te amo Bulma Briefs

B- Y yo a ti, pero anda a entrenar que mañana que hay mucho que dejar en orden antes de partir

Así se despidieron rápidamente los dos con un beso, todo el día se bastante rápido, cada quien, en sus asuntos, unos entrenando, otros construyendo e inventando, y uno en especial, traía un plan digno de una novela.

Y- Entonces después de la entrega te veré, es un poco tarde, pero valdrá la pena

M- Es una gran sorpresa que vayas, esto significa mucho para mí

Y- No Misuki, tú lo vales, y es una gran oportunidad

M- Te prometo que será una semana fantástica

Y- Así será

M- bueno me voy necesito ensayar, nos veremos mañana, ¡Te adoro mi beisbolista favorito!

Y- Y yo a ti mi dulce Misuki

(Colgaron el teléfono)

P- Oye Yamcha estás seguro que todo saldrá bien, además ¿que no solo ibas a la playa con Bulma para pedirle matrimonio?

Y- Lo sé Puar, pero necesito despedirme de Misuki como se debe no se merece que solo la olvide y hacer de cuenta que jamás paso, es decir, a veces quisiera que fuera así Bulma, no es que sea mala, pero a veces su pasión por su trabajo es demasiada y más ahora con ese asesino del espacio. No sé qué pensar Puar, solo quiero estar a solas con ella, y en esta casa no se puede, no he podido platicar con ella ni dormir a su lado hace mucho tiempo. Y pues Misuki es… bueno ella ha estado también conmigo poniéndome esa atención que Bulma no ha podido, además de que es extremadamente bella.

P- Oh Yamcha pero es Bulma, los ha apoyado en tantas veces a todos, y no olvides que fue al espacio sin poder alguno por revivirte a ti, yo estuve ahí con ella cuando te vimos morir

Y- Y por eso debemos estar juntos Puar, y debo de terminar con Misuki de igual forma, aunque le he tomado mucho cariño a ella no debemos continuar, es Bulma a la que amo y por la que volvería a morir

P- Y ella te volvería a resucitar, así se habla Yamcha, pues espero y todo salga bien, para ti y para los demás.

Y- Muy bien, pues vámonos, para hacer maletas y regresar temprano por Bulma.

En estas ocasiones es cuando más atención debes de tener, y Yamcha no la tuvo pues al estar hablando con Misuki, no se percató de que tenía un acompañante. Vegeta había tomado una pausa de su entrenamiento para poder comer algo y decidió esperar a que Yamcha se retirará de la cocina por lo que escucho el plan que se traía entre manos. Espero a que saliera y acto seguido el entró en la cocina.

V- Ha, pero que idiotas, tener que esconderse, bueno la bruja estará contenta por un buen tiempo, aunque tendré por aquí más seguido al pelmazo ese… idiotas.

Una vez que llego la hora de dormir, Bulma se dirigía a su habitación, pero antes decidió pasar a supervisar a su huésped para dejar algunas indicaciones y cambiar por última vez sus vendajes.

B- Vegeta, estás ahí, necesito pasar para…

V- si sabes que a esta hora cambias mis vendajes porque preguntas eso

B- Con sólo decir "Adelante señorita Bulma" hubiera sido suficiente.

V- Date prisa y deja de hablar

B- Vaya, alguien está de más mal humor de que costumbre.

V- Yo no sé por qué accedí a esto, además sanaría sola mi herida, es más retírate, cambie de opinión, no necesito eso

B- Hahahaha, ya relájate, además solo me soportarás hasta esta noche, y te dejaré descansar una semana completa de mi presencia

V- ¿Eso es acaso posible?

(Y recordó lo que escucho hace un par de horas)

B- Si, iremos con Yamcha a la playa a descansar un poco y a distraernos de…

V- Ha! Esa sabandija, tal vez deberías considerar el no ir a ese viaje tuyo, además que tiene de especial ese lugar, que no tengas en tus instalaciones.

B- Pues es para estar en otro clima, observar otras cosas, estar con el ser amado, bueno, ultimadamente ¿Por qué cuestionas mi partida? ¡Deberías alegrarte!

V- Yo solo lo mencionaba, además puedes ir cualquier otro día, pero las maquinas tan defectuosas que fabrican requieren de estarlas supervisando y arreglando contantemente

B- Mi papá se hará cargo de eso, además no se descompondrían si tú fueras un poco más cuidadoso

V- Eso lo dirás por ustedes que no hacen todas las mejoras que les he ordenado

B- Ese es el problema contigo Vegeta, crees tener siempre la razón en todo, y no aceptas cuando te equivoc…

Y con una velocidad increíble cerro la boca, pues noto que el príncipe se estaba molestando

V- Escucha muchacha tonta, en primer lugar, tu punto de opinión me tiene en lo más mínimo sin cuidado, en segundo no lo creo, SIEMPRE tengo la razón en todo, y por último a diferencia tuya, se reconocer cuando alguien miente, y se nota que no quieres ir, engáñate tú y ve a tu aburrido viaje, con la basura de novio que tienes

B- ¿Vegeta a que te refieres con eso?

V- No es de mi incumbencia, y si ya terminaste retírate de una buena vez

B- ¡Ah no ahora me dices que es toda esa basura de la que estás hablando, o ya sé, seguramente estás celoso!, si eso ha de ser, pues quien no lo sentiría de una joven tan inteligente y atractiva como yo con todas las atenciones que…

Y de súbito un Vegeta bastante molesto se levantó tomándola de su brazo derecho quedando frente a frente tanto que su tibio aliento se sentía en la cara de la muchacha, y viéndola con sus ojos llenos de coraje comenzó una pelea más.

V- Entiéndelo bien bruja idiota, y que te quede claro, he sido paciente porque entreno aquí y tengo lo que necesito de este planeta tan mediocre para poder prepararme para pelear contra esos androides, y de igual forma acabar con la vida de tu amiguito Kakaroto, y nada más, yo no necesito de esos sentimientos y no te hagas ilusiones terrícola tonta.

Y realmente su cerebro quiso decir eso, y lo dijo, pero su cuerpo no respondía a soltarla, y es que percibió su respiración tan agitada, y ese sonido y aroma lo encandilo, la miraba con toda la furia que le gritaba su ser, pero no la podía soltar.

V-" _Vamos suéltala ya, ella es solo un problema, maldita bruja que me estás haciendo_ "

Por otro lado, ella no daba crédito, pues una simple broma pasó a este peligroso conflicto, se sentía extraño, es decir su mirada, era demasiado dura no reflejaba algo más que coraje, pero sus manos, su aliento no, no sabía qué hacer, él decía cosas insultantes si, pero su aliento su agarre.

B- " _Sus ojos, me tiene que soltar, ah porque no me suelta, porque lo sigo viendo, vamos Briefs defiéndete de esa boca"_

B- ¡Suéltame ya de una maldita vez, simio imbécil!, en tu vida me vuelvas a tratar así, y si no estás de acuerdo con mi viaje pues lo siento mucho, yo no tengo la culpa de todos tus maltratos, y espero que entrenes mucho porque el día en que quieras eliminar a Goku, no te será nada fácil, buenas noches.

Y así ella salió disparada hacia la puerta con la presión bastante alterada

V- hmp, estúpida terrícola

Durante la noche ambos no conciliaron el sueño, demasiado molestos para aceptar el error que señalaba el otro, además a Bulma le inquietaba la insistencia de Vegeta por que no fuera.

B- " _no es que se colocara a mis pies y suplicara para que no fuera, pero me dio muchas indirectas_ ", y luego su enojo, ese par, me volverá loca

A la mañana siguiente Yamcha llego bastante puntual; esperó por su novia en la sala como todo un caballero con modales, y decidió que no era mala idea comunicarse con quien lo recibiría al llegar a la playa, pero vio que alguien bajaba, así que colgó bastante rápido y confirmo que quien bajaba era el saiyajin, con el que pocas veces entablaba algo de conversación.

Y- Bueno nena, te dejo, tengo que partir, muero por verte. Besos, yo también. " _Vaya ahí viene ese engreído de Vegeta, más vale ignorarlo_ "

V- " _sigo sin entender en que se fija la terrícola para invertir tiempo con ese ridículo, oh y además se divertirá con más mujeres, bueno me divertiré un poco antes de ir a entrenar_ " Vaya con que por fin descansaré de ustedes

Y- ¿Qué? Oh, eres tu Vegeta, si al fin descansaras, bueno con permiso

V- ¿A dónde vas? Es de mala educación retirarte cuando el de mayor rango aún no termina de hablar.

Y- No estamos en tu estúpido planeta, ah, pero lo siento ya no existe, ¿verdad?

V- No te preocupes, por suerte esas cosas dejan de afectarme, y más si un mediocre como tú las dice

Y- ¡Pero que!, " _Vamos Yamcha no caigas en su provocación_ ", en fin no caeré en tus juegos Vegeta

V- Pero que tenemos aquí, un adulto que no cae en pleitos, excelente parece que la bruja se ha ganado el mejor premio del concurso

Y- " _Saco a flote a Bulma, ¿A dónde quiere ir?"_ escucha bien saiyajin aun no entiendo por qué ella te dio hospedaje en su casa, pero que te quede claro que esos insultos no los permitiré, y si al parecer creo que ambos nos hemos sacado la lotería

V- ¡ja! Pero que ridiculeces estas diciendo, creí que eras un guerrero, muy mediocre pero guerrero a final de cuentas

Y- Ya lárgate de una buena vez a donde quiera que ibas, deja de molestarnos, hay mucho más espacio en este planeta como para que nos estés amargando el día

V- ¿yo? ¿Qué te he hecho? "solo un poco más, ya casi" mira sabandija que te quede claro que tú no tienes autoridad sobre mí y si hay alguien que no merece estar aquí ese eres tú, asquerosa sabandija

Y- De que rayos hablas Vegeta, explícate de una buena vez

V- Nada, solo que das asco, y vergüenza

Y Yamcha mordió el anzuelo, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo para darle un golpe, solo necesitaba darle uno

Y- eres un…

Pero Vegeta lo detuvo en seguida, del cuello de la camisa que traía

V- Un que sabandija

Y- Eres un maldito asesino, eres solo basura, un demente que se jacta de llamarse a sí mismo príncipe de una raza ya extinta, acéptalo, eres un mediocre

Vegeta en ese momento lo soltó sin ninguna consideración la suelo y lo iba a golpear, pero no lo hizo solo le dijo en voz baja y tono muy amenazador

V- Ah sí, pues que te quede claro que este demente te puede quitar la vida si así lo desea, y mejor aún, que sabe cómo y con qué torturarte estúpido infiel, si así es, lo que oíste asquerosa rata, te escuche el otro día conversando con tu otra mujer, y escúchame bien, más vale que la terrícola regrese de una sola pieza y capaz de reparar los desperfectos de mi nave, sin que tus estupideces la afecten, odio cuando eso pasa ya que se retrasa más de lo debido y no vas a querer que entre con tus extremidades o mejor aún con las de tu estúpida mascota, así que más vale que te comportes

Yamcha no alcanzo a decir algo cuando escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre a lo lejos y poco a poco se acercaba, Vegeta decidió retirarse y dirigirse hacia su templo de entrenamiento en la tierra, sin antes dejarle un claro recordatorio

V- Ya te lo dije sabandija, un problema que me cause de tu parte un retraso en mi entrenamiento y tú y tu mascota la pagan, recuerda que ya te maté una vez y con gusto lo volvería a hacer

B- " _Que hacen estos dos, parece que están discutiendo_ ", Yamcha, Vegeta, ¿qué hacen muchachos?

Y Vegeta decidió observar un poco como respondía a la orden que se le había dado al terrícola

Y- A-amor, pues tropecé, jaja muy torpe de mi parte, y Vegeta se burlaba, pero so-solo eso, que me dices mejor si ya nos vamos

B- ¿Qué? ¿Es eso cierto?, Vegeta sin duda alguna no cambias, ¿este? Si, jaja si claro vámonos ya solo iré a despedirme de mis padres y podremos partir

Y- perfecto Bulma " _jaja bueno a comenzar, esto te va a gustar Vegeta_ " te espero en el auto.

Y la tomo de la cintura para darle un beso dulce en los labios de Bulma, a lo que Vegeta solo reacción con un ruido de su boca

V- " _Hmp, imbécil_ "

B- Tranquilo Yamcha, ya tendremos más tiempo camino hacia allá, además a Vegeta le incomodan ese tipo de demostraciones de cariño.

Y- Tienes razón amor, vamos hay que salir de aquí.

B- Bueno (me acerque a Vegeta) Vegeta, te quiero pedir dos favores como amigos, el primero es que cuides a mis padres, sé que no es tu obligación, pero me iré más tranquila, y segundo no destruyas la casa y no te dañes a ti, ¿me lo prometes?

V- Hmp, humana tonta, te arrepentirás de haber ido a tu estúpido viaje

B- Ya Vegeta por favor, ya no quiero pelear contigo, es solo un viaje y volveré pronto, además pensé que podría darte esa simple tarea, pero ya vi que no

V- ¡Exacto por que no estoy aquí para atender tus caprichos, y por mi te puedes ir toda la vida, estúpida humana!

Y diciendo esto emprendió vuelo el joven príncipe

B- Hay Vegeta, ¿Por qué el alboroto?

Y- Vamos Bulma, es solo un maldito arrogante, nos esperan inolvidables momentos

B- Espera, ¿y mis papás?

Y- ya saben ellos que te irías hoy

B- Sí pero

Y- Vámonos, en el camino les avisarás

B- Wow, sí que estas inquieto por irte, que sorpresas me tienes preparada para que quieras que nos vayamos

Y- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ninguna en especial, solo vámonos

B- Ok, ¡a la playa entonces!


	7. Chapter 7

VII. LA PLAYA Y LA MENTIRA

Y así, llegaron al lugar, no es necesario contar todos los detalles, solo que la advertencia de aquel bandido del espacio, le tenía un tanto alerta y pensante sobre el porqué de este viaje tan repentino. Además de las advertencias de Vegeta por estar ahí, por lo que se propuso andarse con cautela. Pero compartieron tanto tiempo en ese viaje, que casi se olvidaba todo lo que estaba por venir, Yamcha desaparecía en algunas ocasiones, pero nada fuera de lo normal o que se percatara de ello, pero al cuarto día le pareció una magnífica idea cenar en la playa, así que decidieron la hora, y se separaron un momento, a pasar un momento a solas en un spa del hotel.

A- Buen día señorita, ¿usted sola esta vez?

B- sí, ya era necesario

A- Ok, perfecto, pase por aquí.

La sala era magnifica, y ahí estaba la cama de masajes, llamándole, había solo dos mujeres más pero el espacio era bastante amplio como para que interfieran con su momento.

B- "Vaya esto sí que es vida, podría quedarme aquí horas, no no no no, días, bueno tal vez años", mmm ¿disculpa que edad tienes?

K- Mmm, 23 años, por qué señorita

B- Así es, años… me podría quedar años aquí

K- Jaja, excelente señorita

Y entonces ahí estaba

M- al parecer no soy la única que disfruta de este lugar y el trato, ¿verdad?

B- ¿me dices a mí?

M- si, a quién más, la otra hace un tiempo que está dormida, mi nombre es Misuki y tú

B- Ahmm Bulma

M- Un interesante nombre

B- Gracias

Y por casualidad continuaron conversando las chicas, y disfrutando del trato que les daban

M- Muchas gracias bella, estupendo trabajo, me has dejado como nueva

T- No hay de que, siempre es un placer atenderle

B- De verdad que hicieron un trabajo impresionante

M- Oh, pero mira eres Bulma Briefs, eres sumamente conocida, escuché que andabas por aquí pero no pensé en encontrarte, un placer Misuki Takahashi

B- ¡Oh, que gusto!, pues pecas de humilde cariño, tu eres una modelo muy conocida, y eso lo sé porque ocupamos de tus servicios hace un año

M- No tenía idea en conocer a las personas que me contrataron

B- Pues bueno, gracias a ti vaya que las ventas se dispararon, la que tiene que agradecer soy yo

M- Bueno creo que resulto un trabajo muy bueno de ambas

Y así, las dos se acompañaron durante un largo tiempo, y decidimos almorzar juntas.

M- ¿Es enserio?, ¿tanto tiempo en una relación y aun no se han aburrido?

B- Mmm, no es eso, es que vaya que hemos pasado por pruebas realmente difíciles, por lo que ya no hay dudas de que estamos predestinados, aunque exista días en que lo dudo, pero son por tonterías, ya vez, ¡hombres a final de cuentas!

M- Y que lo digas, mi relación tiene poco, pero es un hombre muy confuso, es decir entiendo que es una estrella, y que debe de entrenar mucho para siempre estar en óptimas condiciones, pero mira que olvidarme así, hemos estado aquí un par de días y solo me ve durante las noches un momento y se va, entiendo que me deja descansar por el certamen, pero es exagerado, ¿no crees?

B- Si tú con toda tu belleza y juventud no eres capaz de que este a tu lado, imagínate mi caso, es decir no es que no sea joven, bella, además soy muy brillante, pero es difícil

M- Y hablando del rey de roma, me está marcando

B- Contesta, por mí no te preocupes

M- _Hola, cariño, ah sí, ya estoy lista, oh si claro, nos veremos, si, en media hora, perfecto, está bien, si amor, en un rato, si, hasta entonces_

B- Wow, que bien, pues entonces creo que es el (tono de celular) ja, ja ahora me marcan a mi ¿Qué curioso no?, se pusieron de acuerdo

M- Adelante contesta igual

B- _¿Si?, pues salió de maravilla mi spa, aún falta un tratamiento, pero creo que mejor paso y mejor nos encontramos ahorita, ¿Qué dices eh?, ¿no puedes?, pero si a eso venimos a pasarla juntos, no cada quien, ¡es el colmo!, ah sí, entrenando, pero es que tú y ese simio idiota me van a sacar de quicio, no hacen nada más que entrenar. ¿Qué porque lo saco a tema? Hay por favor Yamcha, pues por lo visto tienen mucho en común, ambos me quieren volver loca, si, si lo mejor es vernos después, si o mejor no, mejor ¿sabes qué?, después te marco, si adiós, ¡Ah, hombres!, (en cuanto recordé que estaba con una acompañante, cambie mi semblante),_ ah, jeje Misuki, creo que la reunión la dejaremos en otra ocasión, te dejo para que puedas ir a ver a tu pareja, al parecer tú tienes más suerte en estos negocios

M- oh sí, no te preocupes, no hay problema

B- Bueno nos veremos en otra ocasión, hasta luego

M- Un placer

B- Igual

M- Vaya Yamcha, ¿dijo Yamcha?

Ese último comentario, no supo si lo dijo o Misuki o lo pensó, pero lo cierto es que le pareció poco importante, y pues decidió enfocar su ira a su desconsiderado novio.

B- Vaya ese estúpido de Yamcha ya está retrasado, ha y yo que pensé que lo iba a hacer esperar, pero bueno espero que no se retrase más o este whiskey empezará a surtir efecto antes de lo planeado.

Y- ¿B-Bulma?

B- ¡Yamcha! Vaya hasta que te apareces, de verdad que eres un bruto desconsiderado

Y- ¿Estás bebiendo?

B- ¿ahmmm? ¿Creo que sí?, pero eso a ti que más te da, una hora después llegas y ni siquiera contestaste mi llamada

Y- Ya tranquila por favor, tuve unos contratiempos, pero todo ya está bien

B- ¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Pero Yamcha, cuantas veces ha pasado lo mismo?

Y- Bulma, no comencemos una escena por favor

B- Una escena, ha claro que no, una señorita de mi clase no hace ese tipo de escándalos

Y- Por favor, además esta noche necesito que sea sumamente especial

B- Bueno y que tiene de especial

Y Yamcha se arrodillo ante mí y saco una cajita muy linda, estaba que no me la creía

B- B-bueno y a ti que te pasa

Y- Bulma, desde que te conocí no he sido el mismo, hay tantas cosas que necesito d-decirte, me has ayudado tanto y yo a veces no he sabido corresponderte, Bulma por favor, acepta esto como muestra de lo mucho que te amo, y empecemos juntos una nueva etapa, cásate conmigo

B- ¡Yamcha! ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Eres lo mejor de mi vida! ( _no lo pensé dos veces, y justo cuando estaba tomando mi caja y abrazando a mi futuro marido sucedió_ )

M- ¡¿Pero que pasa aquí?, ¿es por esto que me estas dejando maldito imbécil? ¿Así que esta es tu excusa de entrenamiento? ¿Con que esta es tu etapa de tristeza y confusión? ¡Eres un grandísimo estúpido!

B- ¿pero que pasa aquí? Yamcha…

Y- Amor, este yo, yo no la conozco

M- ¿Cómo que no me conoces?

B- En el tono más relajado que tuve ¿Cómo que no la conoces amor? pero si trabajo con nosotros hace un año, y tú ¿no la conoces?

M- Hay Bulma, cariño yo no, no sabía, que ustedes, bueno ya sabes

Y- Pero

B y M- ¡Cállate!

B- Bueno, creo que tienen mucho que arreglar ustedes dos, con su permiso, ah y toma (le devolví la cajita) creo que esto no es para mi

Y- ¡Pero Bulma, yo te amo!

B- Y lo golpee en la cara tan fuerte como mis fuerzas dieron

Y- ¡Bulma!

B- " _Eso dolió",_ Yamcha, por favor, no empecemos una escena, que nos están viendo los comensales

Y- No, no me dejes

B- Hasta pronto, Misuki, un placer de nuevo

M- Ssi Bulma

Y caminó solo caminó por un largo rato, se dirigió a la playa pues no estaba lejos, a querer llorar, pero no podía, solo se sentía molesta y caminó y después de un rato decidió que quería permanecer en la playa, con la arena en sus pies, y la sal del mar en sus manos, sacó una cápsula de una motocicleta y condujo por toda la costa, decidió que hasta que se acabara el combustible y que no quisiera continuar, así, serian dos, ya no estaría sola ¡qué patética! ¿No? Y así paso, después que se acabó la energía de su motocicleta, ya estaba kilómetros lejos de todos y de él, y por primera vez se sintió, libre.

Al despertar los ojos le dolían, ¡pues claro, después de llorar tanto! y por la frustración y coraje de haber sido burlada, eso es lo peor, pero si era la playa y si estaban sus ojos muy adoloridos, pero había una ¿sabana? ¿Pero quién fue?

B- ¿Quién está ahí?, responda

Nadie

B- Estoy armada y no dudaré en utilizar mi entrenamiento

Aun sola

B- Bueno en fin creo es momento de regresar a la corporación

Y así, saque un mini avión y me fui a casa

BB- Vegeta cariño en un momento quedara la cena para que la compartas conmigo dulzura, veras que el platillo de hoy te encantará

V- Tsk, esa humana, es mil veces más molesta que la otra más joven "esa tonta, como es posible hacer el ridículo por ese tipo de basuras" ah, en fin será mejor que vaya a donde la comida

BB- Querido Vegeta que bueno que estas aquí, en un momento comenzare a servirte tus deliciosos platillos

V- ¡ahh!

SB- Ya deja al muchacho en paz o un día de estos no te tendrá paciencia querida

BB- Hay querido, pero como no consentirlo, es decir se esfuerza tanto para que pueda ganarle a esos androides y además por si fuera poco soporta el carácter de mi hija, eso no cualquiera, hasta ahora solo el apuesto Yamcha le tenía paciencia, pero este joven tampoco se queda atrás

SB- Querida, vas a hacer que Vegeta se enfade, no debes de suponer cosas

BB- Pero si yo no supongo nada, solo digo lo que observo

V- ¡Ah ya me largo de aquí, no sirve la comida pronto, habla demasiado!

BB- ¡Oh, perdóname en un segundo estarás comiendo!

Y diciendo esto, con tan solo sus insignificantes poderes de terrícola logro armar el banquete que día con día mantenían a Vegeta satisfecho. Y permaneció callado mientras comía, como siempre, escuchando únicamente la plática de los ancianos, hasta que se percató de algo; Bulma había llegado pero se dirigió directo a su alcoba, sin duda algo seguía mal en ella.

V- "Mmm vaya con que la terrícola regresó, y no entró para acá, sigue de llorona por ese gusano, que estúpida, iré a ver", muchas gracias, me retiro, (y tomó uno de sus platos con comida que no tocó) "seguro no ha comido la muy estúpida"

BB- ¿Oh, tan rápido te vas? Bueno si necesitas algo solo pídelo, estaremos aquí encanto

V- ¡Ahhh! ¡Pero que vulgar!

Y entonces una vez en su casa note que no traía consigo su equipaje, y también que todo en ella reflejaba desastre, ropa, cabello, ojos, no llevaba zapatos. Así que entró por su balcón sin ser recibida, sin preguntas, solo un buen baño y su cama era lo que necesitaba, silencio. Se recostó un poco en cuanto entró y una vez ahí recordó todo de nuevo, lo bueno, lo malo, y más lo reciente

B- Como fui estúpida

Recordó el supermercado, era ella, recordó la sesión de fotos, era ella, cuando la contrataron, era ella, y en la playa era ella…

B- Que estúpida

Y sin más el llanto comenzó a salir, pero de inmediato alguien entro en su habitación por el balcón.

V- Vaya con que has llegado

Y con un rápido movimiento se cubrió la cara,

B- ¡Vegeta!, por favor retírate, más tarde peleamos, no estoy de ánimos

V- Te ves más patética de lo normal

B- Por favor, no estoy de humor

V- ¿De humor para qué?

B- Solo lárgate ¡he dicho!

Y le tiró una almohada que lógicamente él pudo esquivar

V- _"Sigue llorando la muchacha_ " Deliberadamente decidiste ir, a pesar de mis advertencias, y con esto verás que yo tenía razón, sólo ibas a perder el tiempo

B- Y a ti que te importa "No tiene por qué importarle" ya piérdete.

V- Solo quería reafirmar esa verdad, además no es para tanto, es un pobre diablo

Y en un momento repentino Bulma lo encaró casi rozando su cara y con todo el rencor dentro de ella comenzó a gritar

B- "Si será imbécil" ¡Tú lo dices porque eres un insensible! Además me da la impresión de que me previniste porque tú sabías algo ¿sabías de esto? ¿De su maldita infidelidad? ¿Desde cuándo Vegeta? ¿Desde cuándo me engaña el estúpido? Además ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste claramente? Odio que me escondan asuntos que me incuban, ¿a ti te gustaría que te escondieran alguna clase de verdad? ¿O una traición a la corona? Te hubiera gustado ¿no tienes idea de lo que se siente la traición? ¿La mentira? Eso hasta para alguien de tu raza es deslealtad, por dios Vegeta, o hubieras permitido que ocurrieran cosas así en tu planeta, pensé que éramos amigos, estoy furiosa, no quiero ver a nadie y en lo que a mí respecta no lloro porque perdí a un patán como el, me duele mi orgullo amigo, así que largo, no quiero tu lástima maldito mono

V- " _Ah, porque estás aquí Vegeta, solo vete, la humana no quiere ser vista_ " tienes razón, la traición no es fácil de superar, y mis métodos para hacer pagar esa clase de comportamientos solo serían con la muerte, la mentira de igual forma, y decidí no entrometerme porque no es de mi incumbencia, solo trate de alertarte, además terrícola no se necesita de ser un genio para ver que eso era lo que iba a pasar, " _está furiosa_ " jamás volveré a meterme en tus asuntos, solo te traje esto (y coloco el plato en su mesa de noche) supongo que desde ayer que no comes nada, y por ser una débil terrícola vas a morir.

B- Morir ¿yo? Por favor, solo lárgate

Y se desplomó al suelo

B- Ya no quiero ver a nadie más

V- " _solo sal de la maldita habitación_ " bueno me voy

B- ¡Jajaja! Vaya que soy una débil terrícola

V- Hasta que por fin dices algo coherente

B- No te lo mereces después de hacerme sentir una basura, pero gracias por la advertencia y _"¿habrá sido el quien me cubrió con la sabana?..."_

V- ¿Que miras llorona? y no agradezcas, no fue un favor

B- Ok, ahora me puedes dejar a solas por favor

V- Sólo no te vayas a intentar acabar con tu vida

B- Ten por seguro que no... Pasará pronto

Y le sonrió reflejando en sus ojos una enorme confusión entre tristeza, furia y paz

V- _"¿Por qué?, porque me mira así, ¿está sonriendo?, ¿me sonríe?"_ ¡Estupideces!, ves comienzas a delirar

Y solo le tomo un segundo ponerse de pie, y pensó en volverlo a encarar pero ya no estaba ahí.

B- ¿Ve-Vegeta?, rayos se fue. Que rayos, ¿es sopa?

Y ya afuera en el balcón

V- " _Maldita bruja, que me pasa, porque tengo la necesidad de acercarme a ella, ahh tiene un pésimo carácter_ " Esta loca, Ahh mejor me iré a entrenar de nuevo, la idea de la playa fue una estupidez


	8. Chapter 8

VIII. YO TE CUIDO

Y así pasaron algunos días, y sin muchos ánimos Bulma regreso a su vida cotidiana, además no había mucho tiempo para lamentarse pues los androides estaban cada día más cerca, había mucho que hacer, puesto que el príncipe demandaba como rey, entre máquinas para entrenamiento y la reconstrucción del traje de combate, cosa que Bulma se había tomado como compromiso el reconstruirlo por lo que pasaba cierto tiempo extra con su invitado del espacio, y curiosamente el humor de Vegeta había mejorado, aún discutían pero ya no eran insultos tan hirientes, además de que se le notaba más callado de lo normal, se volvió algo agradable el ambiente de trabajo y como decirlo, comenzaba a ser estimulante estar a su lado, despedía cierto aroma que me reconfortaba y pues lo necesitaba cerca en algunas ocasiones. Lo que no esperaba era el regreso Yamcha a la corporación.

Y- Pero Bulma ya te he pedido disculpas a más no poder, te extraño, eso no era nada, anda regresemos

B- Pues no se a ti que te hace creer que solo por el hecho de que hayas venido hasta aquí te haga pensar que te voy a perdonar

Y- Pero Bulma

Y de repente la tomo de la cintura

B- ¡pero Bulma nada, se acabó Yamcha!, además ya no quiero estar molesta contigo, te dije que seríamos amigos y eso es lo que necesito de ti, ya no insistas ¿por favor?

Y- " _acepta por favor, o la perderás por siempre_ " está bien, pero te puedo abrazar, y puedo venir a verte, además me siento mejor y más tranquilo si entreno aquí, no me gusta que Vegeta…

B- Yamcha…

Y- ¿Puedo?

B- Vamos lobo, ven abrázame

Pero alguien los vigilaba ya que era su hora de almuerzo, pero decidió no compartir la mesa con el terrícola infiel, por lo que solo se dedicó a entrenar sin descanso.

V- "Estúpida muchacha perdono al gusano" En fin solo son unos ridículos "¿Por qué Bulma?" ah! Otra vez ella, mejor continuaré con mi entrenamiento

Ya en el almuerzo los padres de Bulma no ayudaron mucho, estaban contentos por el regreso de Yamcha pero alguien había sustituido ya su lugar, ya que del único tema del que hablaban era de Vegeta y como había avanzado. Resultaba gracioso el ver como Yamcha se molestaba, después decidió que era suficiente y se fue a entrenar toda la tarde. El padre de Bulma por su parte paso toda la noche reparando los robots de entrenamiento ya que a la joven científica le había tocado una vez anterior, Vegeta simplemente no se apareció en todo el día. Hasta la mañana siguiente en que de igual forma algo pasó, algo que sin duda les acercó un poco más.

Esa mañana se despertó temprano pues estando Yamcha aun quería evitarlo un poco más, no quería verlo en el desayuno, así que se alistó y bajo a desayunar sola, después se puso a trabajar en el laboratorio en unos motores, nada como un poco de grasa y combustibles para tranquilizarse. Paso la tarde y aun sola, todos en sus quehaceres, y ella se mantenía nerviosa, esos androides, esas hojalatas no abandonaban sus pensamientos, inclusive había días en los que soñaba con aquellos robots, y los imaginaba, e imaginaba una gran apocalipsis, le aterrorizaba demasiado, aun pasaba por su mente el por qué habían rechazado la idea de destruirlos antes de que fueran activados o de atrapar al doctor Gero, pero esos locos a los que llamaba amigos solo quieren luchar y ponerlos en riesgo.

B- A lo mejor en alguna parte de este inmenso planeta están haciendo esos abominables androides, si pienso en eso no podré estar tranquila.

BB- ¡Bulma, Bulma!, te tengo una sorpresa, acabo de encontrar una nueva pastelería, mira, ¿verdad que están lindos?

B- Hmmn

BB- Hmmn, se ven exquisitos, ¿no te gustaría probarlos?

B- Que envidia me das nunca tienes preocupaciones

BB- Vamos Bulma tómalo con calma no tienes por qué estar triste solo porque Yamcha y Vegeta están entrenando y no te hacen caso, arriba esos ánimos

B- ¡Por favor mamá! No hagas esas bromas de mal gusto

DB- Auumm, vaya vaya esta vez sí que estoy sorprendido, Vegeta es un hombre muy efusivo.

B- ¿Qué?

DB- Ya le he dicho muchas veces que es imposible para el estar entrenando en una gravedad aumentada 300 veces pero siempre me está pidiendo nuevos robots para poder ejercitarse ya que siempre los descompone.

B- "oh, con que eso hizo anoche" él es un lunático a quien solo le gusta pelear

BB- ¿enserio? Pues yo creo que el es un chico muy guapo

DB- ¿querida? La otra vez me dijiste que Goku estaba guapo y ahora Vegeta

BB- Bueno si, Goku es un chico guapo pero Vegeta tiene una gran fortaleza que lo hacer ver muy varonil e inteligente, ninguna mujer podría rechazarlo y esa frente que tiene tan amplia lo hace verse muy singular, ahh ya se ¡para la próxima vez lo invitare a que tenga una cita conmigo!

B y DB- ¿Hmmn?

B- No cabe duda que cada día dices más disparates

BB- Querida no son disparates, es la verdad además solo quiero salir con el por un momento no para toda la vida, no estes celosa cariño ya te lo dije, relájate

B- Hay mamá sin duda que dices cosas fuera de lo común

BB- Bueno bueno eso lo dejaremos para despues, ¿porque mejor no me acompañan con un pastel y nos olvidamos de eso por el momento les parece?

DB- no cabe duda querida que tienes el don de la conciliación

B- exacto, quien como tu madre

Y asi comenzaron a degustar los postres y a platicar de otros asuntos, pero no duro mucho ya que de repente un enorme temblor sacudió toda la corporación, al principio pensaron que habían sido esos androides pero en cuanto se pusieron de pie y dirigió su mirada a la ventana, se veía un humo muy denso, sin duda era la nave de Vegeta.

Y salió corriendo, en el trayecto le alcanzó Yamcha y comenzó a decir algunas cosas, pero no escuchaba solo quería llegar y ver que había sucedido, que le había pasado a Vegeta, sentía inquietud, inquietud por saber cómo estaba.

B- " _Vegeta que paso, Vegeta que hiciste… Nooo Vegeta"_

Y- ¿Ves? Te dije que no era bueno que él estuviera aquí

Y el corazón se le comenzó a agitar sentía una angustia muy fuerte, había preocupación, pero no sabía porque, ¿la nave, el ególatra de Vegeta?, ¿por qué ahora, y si murió?

Y- La nave no podía resistir más el entrenamiento era sumamente peligroso

B- " _Vegeta, no, Vegeta tu no pudiste_ " Hmmn Vegeta, " _Y si murió_ " Hay no

Y de nuevo esa desesperación por querer verlo, algo le hizo comenzar a mover las piedras en ese momento maldijo por no tener poderes como ellos y poder levantar todos esos escombros, comenzando así a mover los escombros y de repente salió una mano, la de Vegeta

B- " _Por favor Vegeta, resiste, no puedes morir, debes de resistir_ " ¡Ahhhh!

V- " _Maldita sea, creo que lo jodí todo, ahh, es la humana, ahh perfecto y tiene ayuda de ese imbécil no los necesito saldré yo solo, ahh no puedo, Vamos Vegeta, sal ya_ " Ahhhhh " _Maldita sea estoy mal herido, hmmn, como lo supuse, la humana volvió con ese imbécil_ "

B- Vegeta estás vivo " _Vegeta, que alegría que estés bien_ "

V- " _Será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación_ " Por supuesto " _que creías, que era como ese debilucho que tienes a lado_ "

B- Uff, "¿ _Por qué me contesta así? Mono engreído_ " ¡¿Oye que intentabas hacer?! ¡Por poco destruyes mi casa a ver si ya te comportas!

V- " _jaja, y encima me grita la muy malcriada, que piensa, maldición las piernas no me responden_ " jaja " _que imbécil soy_ "

Y diciendo esto cayo al suelo de nuevo, estaba muy débil y de nuevo esa punzada en el pecho y en un santiamén ya estaba tratando de levantarlo

B- " _Maldición_ " ¡Ah Vegeta!

V- " _Eso duele, jaja la humana me esta ayudando de nuevo, sus ojos me miran con preocupación, nunca me había visto en ellos_ " Ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería interfieres mi entrenamiento

B- " _Esta mal herido, y sus ojos tan llenos de coraje_ " ¿Aun piensas seguir entrenando con ese cuerpo tan mal herido? Es imposible

V- " _Ese estorbo sigue aquí, no quiero que él o ella me toquen, ahh no me puedo mover_ " Estas heridas son insignificantes para mí, soy el saiyajin más fuerte del universo y les voy a demostrar que superare a ese inútil de Kakaroto

B- " _Si tan solo confiaras en mi Vegeta, además yo confío en que serás el guerrero que tanto anhelas_ " Si hombre si puedes superar a cualquier persona, pero primero escucha lo que voy a decirte…

V- " _Escúchenla, queriendo darme ordenes, ahora sí toque fondo, me tendré que poner de pie, cueste lo que cueste_ " A mi ninguna mujer me va a dar órdenes " _Diablos mis malditas piernas_ "

B- " _Es un nec_ …" Vegeta

Y sin más cayó al suelo y de ahí no se volvió a levantar quedo inconsciente, se veía tan frágil, pero enseguida le pidió ayuda a Yamcha (sin haberse puesto a pensar en el todo este tiempo) para que le ayudara a llevarlo, no quería acceder pero cuando lo hizo lo llevaron a la enfermería de la corporación, un médico lo atendió y después de un par de horas estuvieron al cuidado de él quedándose dormida por momentos en dicha habitación.

B- Auummm Ahí sigues Vegeta " _sinceramente no recuerdo en qué momento se fue Yamcha o mis padres, solo recuerdo que mi madre lloro un poco, pero vaya que me preocupaste Vegeta_ "

Esa sensación no la abandonaba, y así lo acompañó mientras estuvo inconsciente durante tres días, pero durante el último día se tranquilizó pues la fiebre cedía y sus alucinaciones también, pobre tanto era su deseo de ser el mejor guerrero que hasta en sueños no dejaba de luchar. Y así sin más con todo ese mar de cosas en que pensar terminó vencida por el sueño una vez más.

V- " _Yo soy el saijayin más fuerte del universo, jajaja_ " Ahh mmm _"¿Qué? Fue un sueño, ¿Dónde? Ah me accidente, ¿Bulma aquí? ¿Por qué sigues aquí Bulma?"_ Me distraes ¿sabes?, hmmn desde este punto no pareces una bruja malcriada ¿Por qué tu?

B-…

V- "sigue dormida ¿Por qué tu?" Bulma despierta vamos

B- …

V- "Rayos tiene el sueño pesado" Bulma despierta anda

B- … ¿eh? ¿Qué? ¡Vegeta! ¡Por fin despiertas!

V- ¿Por qué estás aquí Bulma?

B- ¿eh? Pues porque estabas muy grave y te estaba monitoreando, pero al parecer me quede dormida

V- Te dije que no interfirieras

B- Y como no hacerlo estabas muy mal herido

V- Entonces gracias, pero no creas que por esto las cosas van a cambiar

B- No te preocupes nada ha cambiado, " _oh su medicamento_ " bueno te dejaré solo en cuanto te administre otro medicamento y podrás seguir maldiciendo tranquilamente ¿ok?

V- ¡Hmp!

Y justo se lo iba a aplicar, pero el frasco se le resbaló y por atraparlo sin darse cuenta quedó encima de Vegeta, en su pecho

B- ¡Ay!

De nuevo el víctima de sus propios reflejos y de cómo la estaba observando pudo atraparla y entonces Bulma abrió los ojos, quedando ambos paralizados de nuevo frente a frente, esto se volvía cada vez más común tal vez por los sedantes que tenia o por haber descansado tanto tiempo le habló con una voz muy baja y ronca, casi en murmullo

V- " _Humana tonta_ " ¿quedamos a mano?

B- Ve-Vegeta yo…

V- Te preocupas por mi

B- ¿Me preguntas?

V- ¿Por qué?

B- Po- porque es lo correcto n-no sé

V- Bulma " _su aroma, y su aliento cálido, necesito tenerla más cerca_ "

Y apretó su agarre

B- " _Rayos me está poniendo muy nerviosa y ese maldito olor no se va"_

V- Respuesta incorrecta

B- " _Cierto la playa_ " Ese día en la playa ¿fuiste tu?

V- " _Rayos_ " ¿para qué te interesa saber?

B- Hmnn Gracias Vegeta, estamos a mano, además por lo visto ya soy Bulma, y no una simple humana

V- Tienes un nombre hay que usarlo

B- Gracias

Y se quedaron observando con sus corazones exaltados queriéndose salir, sentían esa inquietud de nuevo, pero no por preocupación, no querían soltarse, querían estar más cerca, querían gritar

V- No hay de que humana

Y paso… acercó sus labios a los de ella, por fin, un beso, un choque de sus labios, de reconocimiento, lleno de tantas dudas, lleno de curiosidad, lento, dulce, poco a poco ella fue tomándolo por la cabeza sus labios parecían sedientos, y entonces el agarre de Vegeta cambió y la tomo por la cintura queriendo acercarla más, pero el mundo se había congelado.

BB- Querido la cena esta…Bulma hija, ¿no interrumpo nada?

B- ¡Mamá!, ¡por favor! " _Tranquila_ "

V- " _Esa maldita_ "

BB- ¿Por qué estás ruborizada cariño?

B- ¡Ah! ¡Por nada que te incumba mamá!, con permiso

BB- ¿Vegeta, interrumpí algo?

V- Me retiro " _Vamos levántate_ ", iré a la cámara de entrenamiento

BB- Bueno ¿y ahora que les pasa?

Ella corrió hacia su habitación, a preguntarse qué había pasado, que era lo que realmente había ocurrido puesto que no daba crédito a eso

B- "En ese momento sentí un pánico que invadió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y es que ese beso, me gustó y al parecer a él también" ¡!Ahh! No otra vez no, que pasa conmigo, ¡porque!

El por su lado de igual forma, pero la mente del joven saiyajin se complicaba aún mas

V- ¡Ah, maldita mujer, malditos terrícolas, ah! Estúpido Kakaroto, tenía que ser en este planeta ah la odio, sin duda deberé redoblar esfuerzos para convertirme lo antes posible y poder abandonar a estos humanos, me está afectando todo esto, tal vez sea sólo mi líbido el que necesita salir.

Después más tarde Bulma decidió regresar a la habitación de enfermería para aclarar las cosas con Vegeta, necesitaba saber por qué la besó, pero no lo encontró, pues el príncipe se encontraba en la nave ya entrenando, y para no perder la costumbre y molesta por su descuido decidió discutir con él.

B- ¡Es el colmo, no aprende, ah, como me molesta! ¡Rayos no entiendo nada! Por qué de un momento a otro es así, pues bueno si quiere indiferencia, eso tendrá.

En la nave de entrenamiento

V- Ah rayos porque Bulma, porque no sólo regresas con tu terrícola

Y con el orgullo de por medio regresaron a la rutina, observándose a distancia, peleando por obtener siempre la razón y evadir temas incomodos. Sepultando el evento haciendo como de cuenta que no ocurría.

Ella dejo de cuidar sus heridas pues la mayoría de las veces se encontraba ocupada dándole mantenimiento a su cámara de entrenamiento o en proyectos particulares, y el de la misma forma, entrenado hasta tarde, evitando en lo más posible el contacto con esa familia, y cuando no podía evitarlo se aproximaban tan cerca como pudiesen con tal de llevarse un poco de su calor y aroma el uno del otro.

Pero en las noches, algo raro sucedía en la mente de Bulma


	9. Chapter 9

IX. ¿QUÉ ESTAMOS HACIENDO?

 _B- Por favor Vegeta no te detengas_

 _Las caricias eran tan ásperas, su piel llena de cicatrices_

 _V- Se mía_

 _La trataba con delicadeza como si se fuera a romper, era un acto pausado, era algo inimaginable_

 _B- Vegeta_

 _Su boca se derretía en sus hombros, buscando el cuello como si fuera un sabueso tras su presa, amasando sus senos, apretando sus muslos, ella acariciando su espalda y parecido a un felino clavando sus uñas._

 _V- Quédate conmigo_

 _Le decía al oído_

 _Y las embestidas se volvían más fuertes, sus piernas no soportaban más, y su vientre deseaba más de él, cada parte de su cuerpo ardía, se consumían de placer. Un placer reprimido_

 _B- A donde vayas iré contigo_

Ese había sido el sueño de Bulma más cotidiano en los últimos días después del acontecimiento de ese beso, cosa que le preocupaba un poco ya que cuando lo veía se le venían a la mente las imágenes de ellos dos juntos y se comenzaba a preguntar por qué le llamaba la atención Vegeta

B- Ahh, Vege… Mmm… fue un sueño otra vez, son las … 7:30, Vegeta

Ese día transcurría con normalidad y cada vez se acercaba más el momento de la llegada de los androides y Vegeta aún no conseguía ser un Super saiyajin y comenzaba a desesperarse

V- ¡Demonios, aun nada! A este paso me mataran esas malditas chatarras, que hiciste Kakaroto que diablos hiciste para alcanzarlo

Y continuó con su entrenamiento exigiéndose más de sí, rayando al borde de la desesperación por conseguirlo, lidiaba una competencia, contra el tiempo y contra sí mismo, cuestión de orgullo y de sobrevivencia, pues el ser Super Saiyajin representaba la victoria contra Kakaroto dejar bien claro quién era el mejor, el superior, y ese era el y por otro lado continuar con vida después de los androides, pues no moriría a merced de esas chatarras si Kakaroto podía, el también y de forma superior, aunque de repente lo invadían otro tipo de pensamientos, la sonrisa de la humana, sus ojos…

V- (patada) ¡Diablos!

Pues llegaba a imaginar ese día (su piel)

V- (golpe) ¡Maldición!

Imaginaba su risa

V- (Disparos de energía) ¡Ah, maldición!

Algo de repente el sonido se activó y lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, "la invocó" era Bulma con un mensaje para el.

B- _Vegeta están listos los trajes, ven al laboratorio principal para que los puedas probar_

V- " _Otra vez ella_ " Tráelos a mi nave no tengo tiempo para salir

B- _Vegeta los tienes que probar aquí ya que tienen algunos sensores que no puedo mover_

V- "No quiero verla… Bueno sólo un poco" ¡Ahh!, está bien iré

B- Ok, perfecto te espero

Y camino al laboratorio Vegeta iba maldiciendo a todos y en especial a ella.

Bulma como contribución a la batalla contra los androides, se esforzaba por facilitarle herramientas que permitieran a su inquilino un mejor entrenamiento, alcanzar su meta como Super saiyajin para ella representaba el sumar a un aliado que les permitiera acabar más fácilmente con los enemigos. El traje de combate de Vegeta estaba listo, fue algo complicado, pero jamás para la grandiosa Bulma, además quería sorprender a Vegeta, lo quería hacer feliz. Así que quería ser la primera persona en ver su expresión al ver su traje de combate nuevo y lo mandó a llamar para cerciorarse de la perfección de este y que si en algún momento encontrara algún tipo de error, solucionarlo al momento. ¿Pero porque se preocupaba? ¿Realmente habían influido tanto esos encuentros?

B- Vegeta… ¿Qué piensas Vegeta?

Mirando atentamente el traje

V- "No es posible que me dé ordenes esa humana tonta, ¿Por qué la bese?, es que tenía un aroma que me cegó, tal vez solo sea mi instinto, yo no tengo tiempo para estas estupideces, además es una simple terrícola"

Y en cuanto iba entrando al laboratorio se percató que estaba ella de pie frente al traje y decidió escuchar un poco

B- ¿Nos ayudaras? También confiamos en ti ¿sabes?, nos haces falta, no mueras

V- "¿Les hago falta?, no moriré Bulma, ya verás" ¿Interrumpo algo?

B- ¡ah! Vaya llegaste rápido, vamos pruébatelo de una vez y dime que tal funciona

V- Y donde me cambio

B- Tienes que hacerlo aquí Vegeta, notas los cables, son sensores y no los puedo retirar

V- ¡Ah pero que vulgar! Retírate entonces para que pueda vestirme con esto

B- Jajajajaja, vamos Vegeta no seas tan pudoroso

V- "Pero que atrevida" Ah solo gírate humana curiosa, o será que…

Y repentinamente soltó parte del traje y se dirigió a una Bulma que estaba riendo y que no se percataba de lo que ocurría

V- Será que ¿me quieres ver desnudo?

B- ¡!Jajajajaja!... Ehmm… ¿Qué?

Y de nuevo el no pudo evitarlo y se acercó demás a la científica permaneciendo en silencio con una respiración entrecortada, pero de nuevo le fallaron los cálculos a Vegeta pues por alguna razón, el corazón sentía palpitar tan fuerte que pensó que ella lo escucharía, pero decidió actuar.

Ella no estaba exenta, pues su corazón lo sentía en la garganta, palpitaba como loco, quería acercarse más a él, quería gritar su alma, pero solo se quedaban contemplándose con la mirada

V- "Diablos Vegeta que haces, solo me mira, ¿será que ella igual se siente así? Es una bruja, ese aroma"

B- "Ve-vegeta, ¿Qué pasa? ¿qu-que es lo que piensas?"

Y en su oído comenzó a hablar, actuaba el instinto del joven guerrero

V- ¿O tal vez quieras que te bese de nuevo?…¿Bulma?

Acto seguido, acarició el lóbulo de su oreja con su nariz, oliendo su cabello

B- "¿Bulma?, será otro sueño" Ve-Vegeta yo, yo me voy esto es un error, mejor llévate el traje y si hay algún problema con el me lo reportas.

Pero en ese momento la tomo del brazo y la coloco rápidamente de nuevo en su silla y le cerró el paso con ambos brazos y de nuevo se colocó a la altura de su oído y cuello erizando la piel de la joven de nuevo

V- ¿Qué me estás haciendo? ¿Por- porque estas siempre ahí? Se suponía que solo debería enfocarme en ser el guerrero legendario, pero tú-tu presencia me inquieta y tu aroma me desespera y…

En eso Bulma interrumpió y volteó rápidamente a buscarle la mirada al guerrero

B- "Como es posible" En la playa, cuando ocurrió lo de Yamcha, la sabana, ¿fuiste tú?

V- ¿De nuevo ese tema? Y si lo hice, ¿te ofendí?, es lo que creí oportuno en ese momento

B- ¡Maldito Saiyajin!

Y sin más Bulma siendo presa del continuo sueño que tenía con aquel príncipe y con parte de esa declaración se abalanzo hacia los labios de el con un beso con toda la fuerza y emoción del momento y el correspondió no lo pensaron más y de nuevo sus besos eran necesitados, invasivos, mordaces, y lentos, y poco a poco la levanto y la tomo de la cintura, en ese momento ella al sentir sus manos que comenzaban a recorrer su espalda se comenzó a acercar más a él y arqueó más su espalda dirigiendo sus manos al cuello de él. Esto fue del agrado del príncipe ya que ronroneaba como un felino complacido, esto comenzaba a excitar más a Bulma, y él lo noto, en el agarre de ella, estaba receptiva y la sola idea de hacerla suya lo enloqueció haciéndole perder por unos segundos más el control, y creía que no podría más, entonces rodo su boca hacia su cuello mientras presionaba más fuerte su cuerpo contra ella y recorría su cuerpo, al igual ella, y bajo un poco parte de la blusa de Bulma, un hombro blanco y suave lo invitaba a besarlo, era necesario continuar, al probarlo supo que no iba a poder parar pues la respiración de ella era más continua

B- Vegeta…

Y al escuchar su nombre salió de su trance

V- _"No puedo seguir así, no debo, me tengo que ir, Bulma di que no por favor"_ Tienes razón lo probaré en la cámara de gravedad y te diré si hay algo malo en él, gracias, me retiro

B- Pero que de…

Y se retiró Vegeta presa del miedo que sentía por esos nuevos sentimientos que no identificaba

B- ¿Por qué haces esto Vegeta?

Ambos tenían muchas dudas, pero el joven príncipe era presa de un estrés enorme además de encontrarle significado a esa atracción que sentía hacia la terrícola estaba la razón por la que permanecía en la Tierra, aun no se convertía en el legendario guerrero

B- ¿Qué estamos haciendo Vegeta?

Y entonces sin más remedio prosiguió el día con normalidad a la cena de igual forma no asistió, al desayuno tampoco. Trataba de comer en diferentes horarios y salía más a menudo a otros lugares a entrenar cuando ella iba a reparar su nave, realmente no sabían mucho de a donde se dirigía y cuando regresaba y por necesidad o casualidad cuando se encontraba con ella solían actuar normal y algunas veces no tanto, ya que la tensión seguía. Unas veces besos cortos con bastante fuerza y los que más eran de su agrado besos que siempre daban pie para ir más allá, que invitaban a entregarse, que sugerían una unión.

Esta situación le agradaba más a uno que a otro, Bulma se comenzaba a desesperar pues cuando se encontraban solos hablaban un momento de la nave, el traje, los alimentos y eso era todo, el no daba pie para algo más.

B- "Ya van dos meses así y el aun no me dice nada y sobre todo aun no regresa de su último viaje ¿será que por fin se convirtió? Vegeta porque aún no regresas" Hmmm

Y- Bulma, ¿estás bien? ¿Si me estabas escuchando?

B- Este sí, claro, perdón no ¿qué me decías?

Y- que tienes, estás cambiada, el hecho de que aceptaras salir conmigo como amigos debe funcionar si estás aquí, pero al parecer incomodo tus pensamientos

B- Yamcha por favor eso no es cierto solo que me preocupa que no estés entrenando como debes, enserio puedo construirte una cámara igual a la de Vegeta y…

Y- Otra vez el

B- Bueno y de que quieres que hable si ustedes no aceptaron mi idea de eliminarlo antes de tiempo, me estresa que la premonición de ese joven resulte cierta además son unos locos todos ustedes.

Y- Bueno ya, pondré más empeño esta vez, lo prometo, verás que con la ayuda de todos les ganaremos fácilmente

B-Eso me alegra

Y- Y bueno Bulma y dime ¿has intentado salir con alguien más? Es decir, aún tengo oportunidad de recuperar tu confianza

B- " _Que rayos intenta hacer_ " Yamcha, ya lo platicamos y pues recuerda que sólo seremos amigos, y no no hay nadie " _Vegeta_ " que valga la pena " _Vegeta_ " que me llame la atención "Vegeta"... bueno sólo ahora quiero seguir enfocada en los androides y nada más.

Y- Ya veo " _adelante pregúntale_ " y Vegeta dime es uno de tus experimentos o va en serio

B- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Y- Por favor, he notado que se acercan mucho y que te inquieta que no esté, es decir mírate, estas ausente, sólo miras el reloj

B- ¿Y cómo lo notaste? ¿No me digas que estás leyendo mis movimientos? Sabías que eso no me agradaba, ¡además eso no te incumbe para nada, creí que podíamos hablar y pasar un buen rato, pero ya vi que no, así que me retiro, perdedor!

Y- Pero Bulma yo solo intento protegerte de ese simio

B- ¿De qué eh? ¿De qué me sea infiel, de que me mienta de que no sea capaz de decirme las cosas claras? ¡Pues te tengo una noticia se cuidarme sola y no necesito de un guardaespaldas además mide tus palabras por que al igual que Vegeta, Goku también es un simio! y otra cosa al parecer resulta un excelente candidato Vegeta ya que por lo visto no ha faltado en nada de lo que mencioné además de que es sumamente fuerte

Y- ¡Lo sabía!

B- ¡Ahh! ¡Adiós!

Y así Bulma se retiró bastante molesta, cuando eso ocurría tenía algunos métodos para relajarse, pero debido a que había perdido tiempo al salir con Yamcha tenía que construir algunos prototipos de vehículos por lo que se fue a la corporación a desahogar su coraje entre los motores.

Vegeta no había estado en la corporación durante tres semanas, y eso sacaba de quicio a Bulma pues no sabía que había pasado con el, tenía bastantes métodos para encontrarlo pero sabía que si utilizaba cualquiera de estos, el desconfiaría bastante de la joven científica.

BB- Oh! Querida, llegaste pronto, dime acaso regresaste con el apuesto Yamcha?

B- mmm hola mamá, no, nada de eso él y yo somos sólo amigos, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sólo decidí regresar a descansar, cualquier cosa estaré en mi habitación.

BB- Pero Bulma, que tienes cariño.

B- Nada Mamá, es sólo que Vegeta aún no regresa y me preocupa que...

BB- Cariño, no tienes de que preocuparte verás que el Joven Vegeta regresara pronto y podrán volver a ser felices, podrán salir y reírse de todo esto y...

B- ¡Mama! De nuevo tú y tus disparates, claro que no me preocupa Vegeta por las razones que tu supones, me preocupa que todos no estén entrenando correctamente y que debido a eso muera dentro de dos años, además quiero que todos sobrevivan incluyéndolo a él, pues son mis amigos, con tu permiso, estaré en el laboratorio... ¡Vaya que suponer esas ideas!

BB- Pero que carácter tiene mi pequeña, así jamás podrá conquistar al apuesto Vegeta.

Pasaron algunas horas, y Bulma no se percató que se había quedado dormida en unos planos hasta que se cayó de su asiento, en ese momento se percató que era de madrugada, y decidió ir su cama a descansar pues ahí estaría más cómoda, apago las luces y se dirigía a su habitación y al pasar junto a la de su huésped se detuvo y abrió la puerta, todo se encontraba en penumbras, no se apreciaba muy bien que había dentro de la habitación.

B- No es posible que estés dentro de mis pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo estúpido saiyajin

V- ¿Exactamente a que te refieres con estúpido saijayin?

B- ¡Ah, Vegeta! Estas aquí, cu-cuando llegaste, es decir, Porque escuchas conversaciones que no te...

V- ¿Porque te encuentras en mi habitación?

B- No tengo por qué responder a tus preguntas, además aun sigues sin...

V- Deja de gritarme

Y sin mayor aviso la tomó por la fuerza y aprensándola a su cuerpo la comenzó a besar, como sediento de ella, sobrepasó la cotidiana línea que tenían y se fue de lleno a buscar en todo el cuerpo de ella esa correspondencia que ansiaba sentir, con cada beso más profundo la respiración se aceleraba más y ella de igual forma

B- Porque haces esto Vegeta

V-...

El seguía besando su cuello y su clavícula deleitándose con cada centímetro de piel que tocaban sus labios, no estaba de humor para platicar

B- Dime por favor, que es todo esto, necesito escucharte decir algo.

V- ¡Ah, escucha y sólo lo diré una vez, así como tú lo decías hace unos momentos!, yo no... Yo... ¡Yo no te puedo sacar de mi mente te deseo y si no terminamos esto me volveré loco y no podré continuar entrenando!, necesito acabar con esto

B- Entonces es sólo eso

V- Tan sólo dime que no sientes nada cuando hago esto

Y de nuevo otro beso pero esta vez todo su cuerpo participó ya que comenzó a moverse al ritmo del beso, envolviendo a la joven en el con todo el movimiento y de repente tan concentrada estaba en ese beso que de igual forma ella se dejó llevar por el movimiento haciéndola llevar su respiración más rápida

V- Sólo dime que no hay nada ahí

B- ¡Ya cállate!

Y ahora los papeles se habían invertido pues era ella la que ahora tomó la iniciativa y comenzó por quitarle el traje de combate; pieza por pieza fueron cayendo, con urgencia y rapidez tanto la armadura como la ropa de ella, paso a paso hasta llegar a la cama del guerrero

Pero al momento de contemplar el cuerpo de la mujer se quedó de piedra pues a pesar de que tenía una idea no se imaginaba que le agradaría tanto, pues de verdad que los cuerpos eran muy similares, sólo que sus rasgos más suaves, como su piel, como esos muslos tan suaves demandando su atención.

V- Bulma, una vez comenzando no voy a parar, ¿estás segura?

B- Quizás esto te dé la respuesta que buscas

Y lo comenzó a besar lentamente adentrándose poco a poco en los labios de el, a pesar de la rudeza de su ser, eran suaves pero con el suficiente deseo como para hacerlo excitar más, los brazos de ella se enredaban en su cuello y una de sus piernas rozaba con la entrepierna de el, le emocionaba sentir esos músculos por fin sobre de ella, sentirlos tensos, a punto de explotar y saber que era por ella, notaba la dureza de todo su cuerpo y lo caliente que se ponía cada vez más. Y el con sus dos piernas atrapo la de ella que jugueteaba un poco y comenzó con un movimiento de caderas rozando el pelvis de ella, y sus manos sentían como la piel reaccionaba suave de momento y de momento se estremecía, ¡por todos los dioses! Era real ese momento y le estaba gustando, pues jamás pensó vivirlo así tan tranquilo tan placentero, es decir siempre tuvo a su disposición cuerpos femeninos de otros planetas bastante similares pero jamás igual, y esos muslos y esos senos, moría por besarlos por prenderse de ellos y no soltarlos, así que procedió

B- Ah

V- "un gemido"

B- Ah

V- "quiero más"

Y el masaje y los besos en sus senos continuaron excitando mas a la mujer que tenía en su cama, la mujer, de vientre plano de suave piel, tan posesiva y testaruda, ese carácter lo volvia loco, quería ir lento pero el solo sentir su entrepierna humeda lo sacaba de control.

Bajando beso su vientre y la volteó quería conocer su espalda más de cerca, esa espalda que continuas veces se le negó a el pasando altanera y burlona

V- espero y no te duela

B- Ah

Un gemido más producto de las pequeñas mordidas que dio a sus hombros, continuaba encima de ella, adorando esa espalda deliciosa, y bajo sus manos sujetándola, y entonces ella lo sintió, sintió más de cerca su miembro, tan erecto, esperando por penetrarse en ella ser uno con ella, ser de ella y entonces retiró la ultima prenda de vestir que el poseía, sus boxers y al tocarlo el ayudo acelerando ese proceso, sintió la mano de ella emitiendo un pequeño rugido y respirando más fuerte en su cuello a lo que ella respondió elevando más las caderas y sintiendo mejor ese miembro.

B- Vegeta, por favor

V-No ruegues, exígemelo

B- Vegeta, si no lo haces te negaré el derecho a todo lo que se te ha dado en esta casa, incluyéndome

Terminando la oración solo contemplo como la volteaba y le abrían las piernas para que por fin el desahogara ese deseo reprimido hacia ella

B- Ah! Vegeta

Y por fin clavo sus uñas con fuerza a su amplia espalda decidida a permanecer ahí un buen tiempo, el por su parte por fin la sintió la humedad el calor sus muslos, ah era perfecta y comenzó a moverse rápido sin hacerle premisas por fin era suya nadie podría negarlo quiso gritárselo pero se contuvo solo lo reflejo entre los besos y mordisqueos que daba a su cuello y labios, los gemidos se ahogaban en los besos, ella copero y sus movimientos eran iguales a los de él, más rápido los jadeos subían de intensidad, la necesidad de poseer al otro era desquiciante, era un movimiento brusco y porfin sintió que era el final y la aprisiono en sus brazos con mayor fuerza y ella instintivamente con ese último movimiento consiguió su clímax besándolo fieramente y ahogando el ultimo gemido en el.

El por su lado se desplomó sobre de ella procurando no asfixiarla, y ella solo supo rodearlo con sus brazos y con las respiraciones aun alteradas y besos suaves cayeron presas del sueño.


	10. Chapter 10

X. DOS DIAS CONTIGO

Al día siguiente el sintió como si estuviera en un trance, todo su cuerpo se encontraba relajado, se sentía bien, y se intentó mover pero algo no se lo permitió, y en ese instante recordó todo, estaba ella a su lado, Bulma, desnuda, y la contempló de nuevo sintió deseos de despertarla pero se contuvo solo la observó unos minutos más, rozo su mejilla tan suave.

V- Tan inofensiva que te ves

Y se fue a entrenar, trato de ser cauteloso para no despertarla pues quería evitar hablar con ella, y se fue.

Horas más tarde y con la luz de la mañana una igualmente confundida Bulma despertaba

B- ¡Aaaauuummm!, Ah, que bien dormí, ¡Ah que es…! Ah Bulma eres una tonta ¿Qué hiciste? ¿con Vegeta? Ahhhhh… aunque fue, fue diferente, no me desagradó, ¡Ah Bulma pero que disparates dices!

Y haciendo copias en su cabeza de lo que vivió esa noche se metió a la ducha pensando en que debería seguir, que había sido todo eso

B- Él dijo que me deseaba, ¿realmente solo será deseo?, y ¿yo? ¿Qué siento? Es decir, lo deseaba, lo deseo, pero ¿solo eso?

Y con estos pensamientos comenzó su día que pasó con bastante normalidad, ambos decidieron evitarse por lo que en las comidas de ese día ninguno participó

BB- ¿Hija, estás ahí? ¿Se puede pasar?

B- Mmm si mamá adelante

BB- Linda, ¿pasó algo entre tu y el joven Vegeta?

B- ¡¿qué?!¡Mamá, que disparates estás diciendo! ¡No, claro que no! ¡Por dios, es un invitado!

BB- Ehhmm bueno hijita, no mal interpretes solo que ninguno de los dos se presento a desayunar y a comer

B- Mmm pues seguramente esta muy ocupado entrenando, no se por que te sorprendes si han pasado semanas en que no los vemos, y en lo que a mi respecta tenia mucho trabajo atrazado asi que decidi ponerme al corriente pero ¿Por qué piensas ese tipo de cosas?

BB- Mmm simple intuición hija, pero creo que me equivoqué, en fin, me voy, ¡ah si por cierto! En un momento tu padre y yo saldremos, solo serán dos días, iremos a ver un lote de partes que necesita, pero como es una ciudad a la que ya tiene tiempo que no visito pues nos quedaremos por allá, pero tu tranquila he dejado comida suficiente para como para un ejercito de Vegetas, solo vigila que coma bien y tu igual querida no quiero que te quedes aquí sola, traten de estar juntos.

B- Y apenas me lo dices, no te preocupes por Vegeta, estará bien

BB- jeje ¡Y sin ofenderlo! sin duda algo pasó

B- ¡Mamá por favor!

BB- Está bien, está bien, nos vamos, los quiero, ¡adiós linda!

B- Adiós, ¡Y cierra la puerta!

BB- ¡Bye!

B- Rayos, suele ser bastante molesta cuando se lo propone, pero, como, ¿solo fue una sugerencia? Ahh, es una mujer difícil, dos días, ¿Qué haré?

Y así continuó con sus actividades pensando en cómo lidiar con la situación y cómo hacerle frente al príncipe sin alterarse, hasta que comenzó a oscurecerse.

Debido a la actividad que realizó en la noche, Bulma se sentía agotada por lo que decidió irse a su habitación a descansar, tanto era su cansancio y nerviosismo que ni siquiera volteó hacia donde estaban la cocina y la habitación de él.

V- _Ese estúpido Kakaroto, porque no logro alcanzarte, porque me cuesta tanto, ¡ah demonios!_

Y continuaba el príncipe orgulloso, dando hasta el alma por su entrenamiento, cada golpe tenían intención de herir solo a una persona y ese era su único motor, no había más. Después de una serie de rutinas más paro por un poco de agua y de repente cayendo al suelo, sus pensamientos cambiaron.

V- _Y luego para colmo he estado con esa humana… vulgar… llorona… entrometida… ah! Una terrícola, y sin embargo quiero volver con ella, ¿Por qué?, se supone que solo era mi instinto que me pedía satisfacer esa necesidad, además son unos ridículos con esas tonterías de sentimientos… pero fue tan…_

En eso interrumpió esa conversación con él y continúo entrenando por otro par de horas más

En la corporación ya en su habitación se le apeteció tomar un baño así que llenó la tina y decidió relajarse un momento, pero noto marcas por algunas partes de su cuerpo

B- Ese Vegeta, no es posible, mi piel… Vegeta

Y se sumergió a pensar en ese momento sacando múltiples copias una tras otra vez, despues de su baño estaba lista para dormir, pero alguien la esperaba recargado en la entrada del balcón

V- Vaya, tardas demasiado, creí que no saldrías jamás

B- Ah! Ve…Vegeta, ¿Qué haces aquí?

V- Ni creas que se repetirá lo de la noche anterior, solo vine por que hay una descompostura y necesito que la arregles de inmediato

B- Ah, jajajaja pues no te preocupes eso no lo estaba pensando, además lo siento mucho, pero iré a dormir tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, asi que si me haces el favor de retirarte

Y en eso se le acerco Vegeta (de nuevo) repentinamente sumamente alterado

V- Escúchame bien mujer requiero de estar en esa nave, puesto que cada vez mi tiempo y mi paciencia se agotan, y si doy una orden espero sean seguidas al pie de la letra

B- ¡Pues perdóneme su real majestad! Pero aquí está como invitado y no tienes ningún derecho sobre nosotros como para ordenarnos y además si nos pones un dedo encima, juro que Goku te matará sin pensarlo dos veces, así que…

V- ¡maldita sea, porque metes a Kakaroto en esto! Déjate de estupideces y ve ahora mismo.

Y en un acto de arrebato la tomó de la cintura para llevarla a su nave, pero recordó en ese momento que ella solo tenía una bata que los separaba, por lo que no avanzó más y se quedó otra vez en silencio y mirándola a los ojos fijamente

B- ¿Por qué Vegeta?

V- …

El al tenerla así aflojo su agarre, pero no la soltó, solo cerrando los ojos comenzó a recordar y a aspirar su aroma de la mujer.

B- ¿Qué eres? No, entiendo que pasa, se suponía que tu

V- Que yo que… Bulma

Y abriendo sus ojos la pego más a su cuerpo, respirando el aroma del otro, incitando a repetir las acciones de la noche anterior

B- Solo una vez más, es todo

Y diciendo esto apareció de nuevo ese beso, lento lleno de preguntas y dulce, y decidido a continuar, dando pie a nuevas caricias, las manos cual si fueran engranes, encajaban perfectamente en el cuerpo del otro, no había más volverían a estar juntos

Y es que no lo creía, tener de nuevo a la mujer, rápidamente se encontraban sobre la cama ahora de ella, era más suave, se respiraban perfumes, esencias, el de ella sobre todo que lo hacía perder la cordura poco a poco y de nuevo se unieron con la respiración alterada el solo quería hacerla suya, no sabía más, no quería saber más que poseerla, meterse en sus pensamientos la escuchaba gemir, un poco más su piel respondiendo al contacto, tan suave que pensaba que era papel, en definitiva estaba enloqueciendo, pero era muy tarde para detenerse.

Y por fin llegó a la cadera, en ese punto no podía más necesitaba sentirse de nuevo dentro de ella, tan cálido y estrecho, dios, esa humana lo tenía bajo un embrujo, y sin más comenzó a moverse, ella aumento el tono de los gemidos y la frecuencia, eso solo lo enloqueció más y comenzó a morderla de nuevo cual si fuera un animal en celo, la necesitaba marcar que todos supieran que era suya.

Ella solo accedía, era un trance, le faltaba el aire, necesitaba respirar más fuerte, no quería parar, quería más de eso, más el, y a diferencia de su primera vez con él, esta se tornó sin tantos limites, se habían caído las máscaras por fin, era lo que necesitaba, un hombre así, que la reclamara sin miedo ni prejuicios, que sabía lo que quería… a ella, lo quería sentir de nuevo dentro de ella, sus movimientos guiándola, y cuando por fin el se introdujo sintió alivio en su ser, y pedía que la llevaran al clímax, con cada mordida, beso y caricia, era irreconocible el príncipe, pues ella sentía su necesidad de ella a lo que Bulma correspondía de igual forma, no había más…

B- ¡Vegeta!

V-¡Bulma!

… Se necesitaban.


	11. Chapter 11

XI. ¿ESTÁS ENFERMA?

Y así pasaron unas semanas más pasando la noche juntos y es que era lo mejor que tenían en ese momento, entrando a la habitación dejaban de lado todas las peleas y los problemas, el trabajo, el entrenamiento, afuera las apariencias.

Habían acordado únicamente ese momento para estar juntos, pocas veces cruzaban palabra, se habían vuelto expertos en contemplarse, en guardar silencio, despertar la mayoría de veces abrazados, el salía primero de la cama y se retiraba a su habitación, tomaba una ducha y a entrenar, ella comenzaba a acostumbrarse, no era la mejor versión de una relación, pero eso era lo que su guerrero le podía ofrecer y lo aceptaba. En las actividades cotidianas no dejaban de pelear, solo que ahora había algunas formas de solucionarlo que implicaba el quitarse la ropa, era perfecto, hasta ese día, en que les cambiaría de nuevo la vida.

B- Mamá deja de meterte en esos temas, no regresaré con Yamcha, y no tengo intenciones de salir con demás hombres, el trabajo me absorbe demasiado

BB- Hay tesoro no me malinterpretes pero creí que sería lo mejor, tomando en cuenta todo lo que has estado haciendo pensé que sería de tu agrado una linda visita, además no estoy sugiriendo nada, es un amigo de la familia, además tu estas muy ocupada con el joven Vegeta

B- ¿Qué? ¡Mamá! No puede ser que supongas esas cosas, ¿Qué tratas de decir?

BB- Está bien, sólo supongo que estas ocupada tomando en cuenta todas las composturas que has hecho últimamente, no es por otra cosa cielo, ¿o hay algo más que le quieras contar a tu madre?

B- ¿yo? ¿Qué sugieres madre? ¡Es un absurdo!

Pero la astuta madre noto el sonrojo y nerviosismo de su hija por lo que decidió no molestarla más

BB- Está bien, solo espero que lo puedas saludar y convivir un momento con él, comeremos en cuanto llegue para que subas, ¿está bien?

B- Está bien, ahora me iré a trabajar de nuevo, no hay nada más molesto que esas suposiciones

Y así se fue una molesta Bulma a su laboratorio y entonces su día pintaba para ser un día medianamente cotidiano, y pasando las horas, la mamá solicitó su hija se hiciera presente por unos momentos para que el Lobo del desierto la pudiera saludar.

Y: ¡Vaya parece como si hubieran pasado años de no verlos, es decir, que alegría!

BB: Querido tú sabes que siempre serás bien recibido en esta casa, además igual estamos contentos por verte de nuevo

Y: Muchas gracias, ah Bulma que gusto verte

B: ¡Yamcha!, que gusto que bueno que estés aquí. ¿Qué tal va tu entrenamiento?

Y: Pues no tan bien como Goku y Gohan pero estoy dando lo mejor de mí

Y así se reunieron toda la tarde la familia Briefs y su amigo de toda la vida, reviviendo momentos vividos con todos los guerreros, pero algo se les estaba olvidando pues el príncipe aún no había salido después de dos días de haberse encerrado pues argumentaba que cada día estaba más cerca de conseguirlo. Y ese día decidió salir un poco antes para descansar pero justo antes de entrar, se percató de un ki que detestaba por tantas razones como granos de arena en una playa.

V: Creí que ese insecto no volvería a pasearse por aquí

Y justo cuando termino de decir esas palabras al voltear, vio a Bulma abrazándolo, y el por la cintura, al parecer se retiraba, pero algo lo altero pues antes de soltarlo, ella se desmayo

BB: ¡Oh Bulma Cariño que te pasa!

Y de nuevo, estaba actuando Vegeta por puro instinto pues de la nada se encontraba abrazando a Bulma como si fuera su presa

Y: ¿Vegeta, porque me arrebatas a Bulma que no ves que esta inconsciente? La pudiste haber lastimado, maldito mono

V: Aléjate imbécil

BB: Oh Vegeta llévala a su habitación yo cuidare de ella

V: No es necesario, solo perdió un poco de energía _"demonios esta maldita mujer"_

BB: ¿Estás seguro? ¿Oh que le habrá pasado?

V: Nada con importancia

Y: Como dices eso, acaba de perder el conocimiento, señora sugiero que llame a un médico, pues está claro que debemos de cerciorarnos de que todo está bien

B: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vegeta? ¿Por qué me estas sosteniendo?

BB: Querida te has desmayado y Vegeta con todo gusto te ayudo a recobrar el conocimiento

V: Hmp!

B: Me desmayé…

BB: Querida, será mejor que te llevemos a tu habitación y llamar al médico

B: Estoy bien mamá, con todo lo que me ha tocado llevar era lógico que algo así me pasara, no te preocupes, y Vegeta, me puedes soltar, estoy perfectamente bien para caminar

V:"Nisiquiera sé por qué la seguía abrazando" cómo sea, no tienes porqué recordármelo, sólo quiero saber qué hace esa sabandija aquí

B: Él no es ninguna sabandija Vegeta, y tiene nombre, además es un amigo de la familia, es invitado de mi madre, no mío, no quiero seguir discutiendo hoy, mamá me puedes enviar un robot con la cena, estaré en mi habitación, me siento agotada, se quedan con mi madre, descansen.

Y retando a Vegeta, ella intercambio una mirada con coraje y sin más se retiró. Vegeta al coincidir con sus ojos su coraje aumento y lo único que supo hacer fue partir, hacia lo que consideraba un refugio contra esos molestos humanos, a la nave.

V: Bah!, estupideces

BB: Yamcha querido me parece que sólo cenaremos nosotros tres, en cuanto suba mi marido serviré la comida.

Y: Creo que tendré que retirarme señora, además necesito regresar a entrenar puesto que lo he descuidado un poco.

BB: Pero querido, ¿cuándo volverás a visitarnos?

Y: Dentro de poco señora, y si no es inconveniente me retiro

BB: Si no hay más remedio, que te vaya bien apuesto Yamcha

Y por otro lado Bulma en su habitación se preocupó un poco pero no quería adelantar conjeturas. Esa noche él no la buscó, él no fue a su habitación a entregarse como cada noche lo había estado haciendo. Y aunque Bulma se percató de esto no lo sintió demasiado pues por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar una serie de imágenes y por su cuerpo una serie de emociones con las que no podía lidiar muy bien, así que se refugió en su laboratorio, hasta ya bien entrada la madrugada.

No pudo dormir, tenía que saberlo tenía que rectificar esa sospecha y cuando se decidió separar de su trabajo en su laboratorio su padre se comunicó con ella, y por complicaciones con un experimento le pidió que por esa semana se hiciera cargo de todo lo administrativo de la corporación, siempre y cuando el príncipe no decidiera descomponer algo en la nave, por lo que una vez más tuvo que posponer esa confirmación.

De hecho esos días estuvo sumamente ocupada y podía lidiar con mil ejércitos empresariales, y las órdenes y berrinches de su huésped además de continuar con sus investigaciones personales, pero esa semana no podía simplemente tolerar errores, su humor cambió drásticamente, nerviosa y ocupada en mil cosas, así se encontraba, y por las noches decidía trabajar en sus proyectos, dormía poco. Y cuando tenía unos minutos libres intentaba comprobar su miedo, pero no, no podía. Esa semana los amantes no se dirigieron siquiera la palabra, ella sabía que él estaba ahí porque la comida seguía desapareciendo de forma cotidiana.

El por su lado se concentró en entrenar, un golpe, más rápido, más preciso, más constante, otro golpe, más fuerza, más rápido. Necesitaba alcanzar su objetivo, pero no sería esa semana, en cuanto tocó a Bulma sintió algo en ella, y se llenó de pánico, pues no sabía que pensar, ¿y que esperaba?, ¿acaso no estaba la prueba física de que era posible?, no él no podía, no ahora, no aquí, no eran sus planes, y si solo era un error, tenía días repitiéndoselo pero él sabía que no era así, pues el víctima de la incertidumbre fue a verificar que lo que había sentido en Bulma era cierto, así que en cuanto calló dormida coloco su mano en su vientre y si ahí estaba, una nueva vida creada por el, y por ella, tuvo la oportunidad en ese momento de acabar con ese inconveniente pues estaba ella lo suficientemente dormida como para no notarlo, nadie se daría cuenta, pero algo lo detenía, algo lo detuvo y de nuevo sintió pánico, se maldijo internamente y se retiró de ahí, no quería acercarse a la humana, debía pensar que hacer con eso, que hacer… patada, golpe… rápido, preciso, constante, más, más…

V: ¡Demonios!

Para el termino de la semana Bulma estaba vuelta loca, desvelada, y con un mal carácter, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿y si es cierto?, ¿Cómo va a reaccionar?, ¿Por qué así?...

T: Señorita Bulma, a final de cuentas es decisión suya absorber la compañía de generadores en la capital 32 del sur, ¿Cuál sería su decisión después de lo que se ha comentado?

B: ¿Eh? ¿Ah? Pues "diablos no he puesto atención" pues deberíamos de absorberla pero conservar todos sus trabajadores hasta tener nuevas opciones sobre cómo trabajar con lo que tienen

T: ¿Pero las opciones que se dieron ahorita acaso no son viables?

B: Por eso estoy diciendo que en cuanto se tengan nuevas opciones se volverá a retomar este tema, en un mes nos volveremos a sentar o en su defecto mi padre, ¿les parece?

T: Perfecto señorita Bulma

B: Bueno muy bien y si no hay otro asunto me retiro necesito atender otros puntos en mi agenda

Y con una de las mejores actuaciones que había tenido hasta el momento salió de la reunión, pero por el camino la continuaban persiguiendo sus trabajadores, como si las decisiones se tuvieran que tomar en ese preciso momento. Y cuando creía que alcanzaría la seguridad de su oficina, se comenzó a sentir sofocada, y de repente la vista le hizo un juego, y después nada, se había vuelto a desmayar.

B: No ahora…

T: ¡Un médico! Se desmayó la señorita Bulma, rápido

Y sólo basto un par de minutos para que volviera en sí, en una de las habitaciones de su empresa

M: No se levante, podría sufrir un mareo de nuevo, permanezca en su cama

B: ¿Dónde estoy?

M: En su empresa, ¿en dónde más? Ah y por cierto en un momento estarán los resultados de sus análisis.

B: Pero en qué ¿momento?...

M: Nos preocupamos por usted, además casi nunca se utiliza el equipo, denos oportunidad de estrenarlo… Oh adelante enfermera, muchas gracias… muy bien veamos que pudo provocar este mareo…

B: Recuerda el contrato de privacidad que tiene en todos los aspectos de la empresa y la familia Briefs ¿verdad?

M: Claro, porque tendría que… ¡oh por dios!

B: Por eso precisamente

M: Bueno permítame ser el primero en felicitarla, y decirle que enhorabuena y pidamos por que sea un bebé sano y que sea el primero de muchos, sus padres estarán felices, además felicíteme al joven Yamcha y…

B: Muchas gracias pero tengo que retirarme a decirle a mis padres así que si me permite

M: Oh claro, y de nuevo muchas felicidades

B: Y le recuerdo, una palabra de esto al mundo y no solo perderá su empleo

M: No necesita decirlo, entiendo a la perfección.

Y en el momento en que se retiró, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos color mar, ahora era una realidad, estaba embarazada, los meses no importaban, sabía perfectamente cuando empezó todo y aún peor sabía quién era el padre de la criatura que engendraba… el padre, no había otra cosa en la que pensara.

Así partió sin más a su casa, pero en silencio, aun no sabía cómo describir todo lo que sentía, ¡Por fin! Un hijo de ella, con el tiempo creía que eso no sería para ella, pero por fin lo había logrado, sus padres, no dudaba de lo contentos que estarían, ella, de igual forma sentía una emoción indescriptible, pero algo no le permitía gritarlo… Vegeta.

Y así paso una semana, el trataba de evitarla y ella por supuesto también, y no por enojo, sólo que no sabían cómo tomar la noticia ambos, como aceptar que de algún modo algo los unía, pero no era todo tristeza, pues en cuanto los futuros abuelos lo supieron se convirtieron en los seres humanos más felices del planeta en ese momento. No desaprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para hacer fiesta alrededor de la joven madre.

Pero los malestares para Bulma eran poco llevaderos en algunas ocasiones, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo nunca estaba sola, haciendo que el encuentro con Vegeta fuera retrasándose, o al menos era lo que cierta científica se respondía, a decir verdad, el tampoco hacía mucho por querer estar con ella, y si hacia memoria, desde ese incidente él no la visitaba en su habitación, no la tocaba, y si había algo que reparar el solo dejaba las instrucciones y se alejaba.

BB: Joven Vegeta últimamente ya no desayunas con nosotros, por lo visto te has estado esforzando más con tu entrenamiento, espero que de pronto sus frutos

V: ¡No te incumbe!... Tengo hambre necesito más alimentos, puesto que ayer no ingerí nada en lo absoluto.

BB: Oh, no te preocupes en un momento estará preparado el desayuno, sólo que ahora con mi hija en su estado está comenzando a consumir más alimentos, jaja por lo visto no serás el único con un hambre voraz, jaja espero que mi nieto sea muy apuesto, o que sea una linda niña, sólo si nos dijera quien es el padre, o tú qué opinas joven Veg… oh a donde se habrá ido

V: ¡Va!, esa humana tonta, comeré más tarde.

Y así sin más novedades el día transcurrió y de esta forma caída la noche una cansada Bulma terminaba sus labores en el laboratorio.

B: Bueno me iré a descansar, creo que esto es lo último y quedará listo. Vaya Bulma me sorprendes cada día eres más brillante ¡Jajajajaja!

BB: Hija querida hasta que te escucho reír, mira, te traje un bocadillo, para que tú y mi nieto se alimenten, no puedes estar trabajando tanto sin alimentos

B: Vaya mamá se ve delicioso

BB: Si desde la mañana lo preparé y pues bueno el joven Vegeta no quiso comerlo, así que sobró demasiado

B: Mmmm, ya…Llévatelo mamá no se me apetece por el momento, después lo tomaré.

BB: Pero que dije, anda pequeña come un poco, no es bueno que estés así, además te notas cansada.

B: ¿Y no te darás por vencida hasta que lo pruebe verdad?

BB: Ya sabes que no, jeje

B: Bueno, pues lo probaré, veamos…

BB: Me preguntaba cómo será mi nieto o nieta, hija y si se parece a su padre…

B: Es suficiente mamá me voy, es que diario preguntas lo mismo y aun no van ni tres meses y estás volviéndome loca, además no es importante saberlo, no hace falta, no creo que sea necesario que lo sepan para amarlo, es decir no es necesario… ¿sabes qué? Con permiso, me voy, buenas noches

BB: Oh cariño

Y sin más se marchó

BB: mi dulce hija, es tan efervescente, jeje, los dos mordieron el anzuelo, son tan obvios. Pero están tan confundidos y mi niña sufre, pobrecilla.


	12. Chapter 12

XII. TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE

Tal vez, algún día le diré, ese pensamiento se repetía en su mente, y después derivaban las imágenes con él, de repente sentía un hueco en el estómago, y no era el ser que llevaba dentro, era una sensación de incertidumbre, quería decirle, quería que él se alegrara, pero sabía muy en su interior que no sería así, que solo se engañaba, que al decirle, algún tipo de rechazo se haría acreedora, y eso le causaba temor.

B: ¿Por qué Vegeta? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tú?

Y con eso ella entro en un sueño muy liviano, y cuando despertó era de madrugada, tenía hambre, y decidió bajar por un poco de comida ya que no había terminado de comer con su madre.

B: Mi madre, tan inoportuna, ahora tengo que bajar, caray, esa mujer me volverá loca

Y entró a la cocina, vió que las luces estaban apagadas y solo abrió el refrigerador no sintió la necesidad de encender toda la habitación.

B: Bueno, creo que será algo que lleve jamón, y pan, oh, mira tal vez esto y, ahhhh!

V: Dejarás sordos a toda la ciudad, cállate.

Vegeta había entrado y encendió la luz, y al ver el refrigerador abierto solo lo abrió más para ver quién era (a pesar de que era Bulma),

V: Regresaré después, provecho

B: No Vegeta, espera, cenemos juntos, hay mucho espacio, y mucha comida, ¿o de que huyes?

V: Muchacha tonta

B: ¡Es Bulma Vegeta, Bulma!

V: En fin no discutiré contigo, bueno comeré, a un lado

B: Tú no vas a aprender, ¿verdad?

V: jaja, no discutiré contigo "no quiero pelear Bulma"

Y así por primera vez en semanas comieron pero de una forma muy pacifica, si alguien pudiera verlos juraría que se llevaban bien, que estaban en sintonía. Ella aunque terminó antes que él decidió esperar hasta que acabase sus alimentos.

Pero mientras observaba en silencio sintió un malestar en su estomago, tal vez consecuencia del embarazo y palideció más su piel, él por otro lado se percató de esos cambios en su energía y comenzó a sentirse incómodo, necesitaba salir de ahí

V: Te ves enferma, será mejor que vayas al médico para que eliminen tu malestar.

B: No es nada, malestar estomacal, algo no me sentó bien

V: Tal vez debas tomar algo para que lo eliminen, ya que si es contagioso… mejor me voy.

B: Vegeta espera

V: Ahora que mujer

B: Sabes que tenemos que hablar

V: No, no tenemos que hablar de nada tú y yo

B: Vegeta siéntate por favor, es importante

V: No creo que sea importante para mí, me retiro

B: ¡Vegeta he dicho que esperes!

V: Jaja, ahora me das ordenes, bueno esperare haber que dice la mocosa

B: Es Bulma, con un demonio ¡Bulma!

Y dicho esto por poco ocurre otro de sus ya rutinarios desmayos pero Vegeta de nuevo la sostuvo antes de que pasara algo más

V: _Demonios, esto la va a matar, consume bastante energía, la va a matar este engendro, ahhh tendré que darle un poco de energía._

B: Vegeta… que… pasó…

Y debido a que se encontraban abrazados comenzaron a hablar, como nunca antes, tranquilamente.

V: Es esa criatura, te está quitando demasiada energía y si continuas con esto vas a morir

B: Esa criatura es un bebé y tiene dos meses Vegeta y tú eres parte de el… eres su padre.

V: Vas a morir Bulma si continuas así

B: Claro que no, ¿acaso olvidas quién soy yo?

V: Mujer…has lo que te plazca, no pienso intervenir además yo no he venido aquí para jugar a tener una familia

Y soltándose de sus brazos continuaron hablando bajo pero molestos, con silencios incómodos

B: Bueno veo clara tu posición, por lo que tienes razón en no tratar de intervenir, y te agradecería que de aquí en adelante que así sea

V: Bulma sabes que esto no debe de ocurrir.

B: Tendré a nuestro bebé y no hay marcha atrás

V: Será algo muy difícil, además yo no quiero…

Pero duró muy poco la paz en la casa

B: ¡Cállate Vegeta que no te he pedido nada con respecto a este bebé, más que me escucharas, ¿y sabes algo? Estoy harta de ti y tus quejas… siempre has sido tú, no piensas en otra cosa más que en complacerte y tenerte lástima, y derrotar al único ser más fuerte que tú, jaja no sé cómo pensé en que esto te pudo haber importado, si jamás has tenido algo remoto a una familia, ¿o sabes que significa pertenecer a una? ¿Sabes lo importante que es pertenecer a un núcleo así? O te tengo otra pregunta para ti que te gusta luchar y hacerte el fuerte ¿Sabes que es proteger a tu familia o que ella te proteja? No lo creo, porque su majestad siempre estuvo rodeado de muerte y seres sin una pizca de sentimientos y salvajes, y le gustaba al príncipe ¿no? ¿pero sabes? No te preocupes, no quieras, no lo hagas, no te molestes, este bebé crecerá y se desarrollará perfectamente sin ti, olvida que te dije algo mono idiota! ¡Ah y no moriré, no te daré ese lujo grandísimo imbécil!

Y diciendo esto tiro un frasco que estaba a su alcance, lo salto y se retiró pero justo antes de abandonar por completo el lugar escuchó lo que pareció ser su único argumento del padre de su bebé

V: Más te vale cumplir lo que has dicho, y más te vale que nunca te arrepientas de lo que has dicho mujer

B: Como sea, vete al diablo

Ella se fue, y por primera vez, como todo lo ocurrido desde que llego a ese planeta, Vegeta se sintió débil, no había argumentos que se le ocurrieran, todo lo aprendido en el espacio, sintió rabia por sus fuertes críticas sin conocer su pasado y por haberlo retado, se sacó de quicio al saber que ella lo veía como un imbécil, y sentía algo que no quería admitir… tristeza, de saber que tal vez ella si cumpliría su palabra y lo mantendría alejado de ella y su bebé


	13. Chapter 13

XIII. PADRE

 _B- "Tal vez no fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, tal vez solo sea un juego de mi mente, o posiblemente estoy inconsciente en alguna parte del planeta o de mi casa"._

 _B- "No doy crédito a lo que está sucediendo, es imposible que esto me esté sucediendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? Por qué no simplemente me aniquilo con alguno de sus ataques y todo esto no estuviera sucediendo"._

Pasaban muchas preguntas por la cabeza de ella sin mencionar los malestares físicos que se estaban presentando ese día, pero era demasiado tarde el arrepentirse…

Pero este mal sabor de boca pronto se fue olvidando pues su ocupada vida no le daba tiempo suficiente para deprimirse, o al menos eso trataba de evitar, Bulma tenía seis meses ya de embarazo, y como es de esperarse trataba de que fueran lo más llevaderos posibles, y por obra y milagro del dios de los saiyajins el pequeño se comportaba como ella esperaba, y a decir verdad ella se sentía orgullosa pues era su primer embarazo y no se sentía tan mal , de igual forma, curiosamente tanto Bulma como Vegeta se trataban con demasiado respeto, pues ninguno de los dos quería iniciar una pelea, ella no lo necesitaba y pues tenía promesas que cumplir, la habían retado y no quería darle la satisfacción a Vegeta de verla enfadada o en mal estado, y por otro lado aunque era bastante su autocontrol Vegeta, tampoco deseaba verla en mal estado.

Es bastante curioso como suelen romperse las promesas, pues aunque ambos tuvieran esas máscaras que engañaban a la mayoría a su alrededor, desde el primer día habían roto esas promesas.

Por un lado ella lo vigilaba cuando el caía gravemente herido y se esforzaba cada vez más en su equipo de entrenamiento para que fueran cada vez de menor impacto esos accidentes, incluso hubo una ocasión en que al notar la sangre por el pasillo y lo vio inconsciente en su cama le curo sus heridas como solía hacerlo y se despidió con un beso, también, como solía hacerlo.

Pero el que rompió todas las advertencias fue Vegeta pues siempre estaba al tanto de donde se encontraba la humana y monitoreaba su flujo de energía, inclusive por las noches dormitaba de vez en cuando solo para saber que sobreviviría la necia humana a ese bebé, y cuando por el día ella había sentido malestar, el por las noches la apoyaba brindándole energía para que sobreviviera a ese embarazo, el suponía que si la mujer de Goku había sobrevivido, Bulma también lo haría, pero algo lo estresaba aún más pues faltaba un año y meses para enfrentarse a esos androides y no estaba avanzando, algo no había hecho bien, algo le faltaba para poder ser ese súper saiyajin que tanto anhelaba, y estaría por verlo

Ese día por la mañana se percató que tenía tiempo que Bulma no demostraba malestar alguno, y decidió que dejaría de monitorearla como ya había acostumbrado pues eso consumía mucho tiempo de él y necesitaba seriamente avanzar en su entrenamiento y todo marchaba excelente, pero ya casi al oscurecer comenzó a sentir angustia, algo no estaba bien, sintió un dolor en su brazo y miedo también, pero no sabía por qué y fue ahí cuando tranquilamente apagó su máquina, y se dirigió a la corporación, rastreo a la humana pero no la encontró y buscó a sus padres de ella para preguntarles

BB: Mi niña se fue a una fiesta que le iban a hacer sus amigas del otro lado de la ciudad, desde medio día que se fue, tiene dos horas de retraso, ya ha de estar por llegar, ella es así cuando se tratan de fiestas.

PB: Si hay alguna avería de la nave solo dime muchacho, pues no creo que después de la fiesta quiera reparar algo, además no olvidemos que mi nieto la deja exhausta.

BB: Bueno pero tiene días que no se ha visto mal, hasta de buen humor esta, hoy iba molesta así que eso indica que se sentía bien

PB: y que lo digas, casi no lo creo cuando discutió con todos sus trabajadores, pero cariño no olvidemos que estos días no bajó a los laboratorios ni al cuarto de máquinas, tal vez su estrés por la empresa es mayor que el de nuestro nieto… por cierto Vegeta, ya te mencionamos que será un varón nuestro nieto, es sorprendente lo feliz que estoy… lástima que el padre del pequeño se lo esté perdiendo

BB: No lo creo cariño, tal vez por eso se esté retrasando, y apuesto a que Yamcha cuidará bien de ella, recordemos que cada mañana recibe una llamada de él, tan lindo, apuesto a que nuestro nieto será muy atractivo y fuerte como su padre

V: Humanos inútiles, ese niño es saiyajin es mi hijo y no permitiré que una basura así lo crie, ya escuché suficiente, iré a buscarla

Y sin más dejando a unos muy despreocupados padres en la sala emprendió vuelo para encontrarla y que le diera una explicación

BB: ¿qué dijo cariño?, ¿escuché bien?

PB: Al parecer nuestro nieto será más fuerte y apuesto de lo que imaginamos

BB: Cariño eso jamás lo pensé escuchar de ti

Mientras tanto Vegeta pensaba en donde estaría la humana, trato de rastrearla donde vivía Yamcha pero ahí no estaba, eso fue un alivio en parte, pero eso solo le dejaba más dudas, y de nuevo el miedo y la desesperación estaba presente, pero notó que su energía de nuevo estaba presente, muy débil pero ahí estaba, sin duda era ella.

Era un sitio a las afueras de su ciudad, no había rastros de personas solo árboles y fue cuando el miedo se apoderó de él, le tembló la quijada y sus piernas rogaban moverse pero no sabía a donde o como buscar, era evidente, Bulma había tenido un accidente.

No tardó en encontrar una aeronave, pues las luces aún estaban encendidas y guiado por lo que alcanzaba a sentir escucho un sollozo, y fue cuando entró la desesperación y la encontró, tratando de subir y al verse toda la desesperación y dolor se borraron

B: Ve… Vegeta… yo…estaba por llegar y

V: Vámonos de una vez, es obvio que no te puedo dejar por un momento sola, vamos aquí no estás segura además estás herida

B: Jaja mira quién se preocupa

Pero de nuevo cayo inconsciente, Vegeta claro agradeció por no tener que conversar con ella pues era agotador, así que solo la abrazó, la maldijo un poco y se encaminaron así a la corporación.

V: Imposible, sin duda eres imposible mujer

Al llegar Vegeta a su habitación la recostó y como era de costumbre le proporcionó un poco de su energía y le curo las heridas, noto que eran superficiales por lo que no llamo a la escandalosa madre de la terrícola, a final de cuentas él había controlado la situación, así que decidió dormir un poco y muy temprano correría a entrenar, esa mujer lo había distraído de nuevo, y como último movimiento le retiró las ropas sucias y decidió recostarse a su lado, pese a todo y de nuevo después de algunos meses pudieron ambos dormir tranquilamente.

Ya por la mañana Bulma se despertó pero un poco adolorida, y por poco se levanta como si nada, pero un leve dolor en su hombro la hizo recordar la noche anterior, recordó a sus amigas, recordó sus regalos, recordó inclusive que se comenzó a sentir mal camino a casa, recordó en llamar a su casa y recordó que esquivo a un ave siendo perseguida por otra, y después frio y angustia, y lo recordó "Maldita sea, humana tonta donde estas"

B: Vegeta

Si, recordó que había caído cerca de la carretera unos metros abajo, pero el cansancio y los golpes no la ayudaban mucho, y entonces escucho "Bulma, ¿estás bien?" y ella solo maldecía "Ven a ayudarme en vez de preguntar" Pero la desesperación la inundo pues su estado no era el más conveniente

B: ¡Mi Bebé!

Recordó que trato de protegerlo y sus brazos sufrieron las consecuencias, pero al observarlos detenidamente no había mucho daño

B: Vegeta

Y justo cuando se estaba poniendo de pie, su madre entró con el desayuno

BB: Cariño, ya estas despierta, pero mira ¡Mi niña!

B: Mamá… yo…

BB: Tu padre y yo no supimos nada hasta hoy por la mañana, el joven Vegeta nos dio el aviso de que te encontrabas convaleciente, pero que el estuvo vigilándote toda la noche, no se despegó ni un solo momento al parecer, tan lindo cuidando de mi hija y su pequeño bebé

B: ¿Qué?, ¿Qué dijiste?

BB: Querida que escondido se lo tenían, el día de ayer él estaba muy preocupado por ti y…

B: Y Vegeta ¿Dónde está?

BB: Pues supongo que entrenando

B: Bueno, necesito ir al médico y constatar que todo marcha bien con el bebé

BB: Pero, aun no te he contado todo, fue realmente tierno…

B: Entiendo madre, pero hay cosas que hacer, si me permites

BB: E-está bien, bueno si necesitas algo más me llamas ¿está bien?

B: Si ma, no hay problema

BB: Bueno nos vemos después

Y se marchó dejando a una confundida Bulma en su cama

B: ¿Por qué haces esto Vegeta?

¿Cómo enfrentarlo? ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?, esas preguntas rondaron por su mente durante todo el día, bueno en los momentos en que no estaba ocupada observando que no tuviera ninguna complicación su embarazo, llego a la hora de la cena y creería que lo vería, pero no fue así, sin embargo Bulma no se sorprendió y bajo a su laboratorio, solo un par de horas, y sin darse cuenta ya era casi de madrugada

V: Bueno a decir verdad me has sorprendido, a pesar de que te recomiendan guardar reposo estás aquí desobedeciendo

B: Solo un poco más y podre ir a dormir tranquilamente, además son prototipos nuevos y además no estoy forzándome

Pero no era momento de evadir el tema, esta vez no, había que dar muchas explicaciones, y no era la única que pensaba así

B: Vegeta, necesito que…

V: Escúchame bien Bulma y no lo voy a repetir, el hecho de que tengas a una criatura con mis genes fue decisión tuya, y pese a que no quisiste seguir mi consejo aun continuas con el

B: Vegeta yo…

V: ¡Cállate!, aun no termino, ¿sabes? Yo desconozco muchos de sus rituales y el respeto que tengan por ellos aquí en su planeta, pero para nosotros el elegir una compañera o a la que nos dará herederos es sumamente importante, y con esto me refiero a que ocurre una única vez. Y quiero que respondas a lo siguiente; ayer en la noche después de tu accidente, ¿en algún momento pudiste escuchar mi voz?, ¿hubo algo extraño? Como si sintieras mi presencia…

B: A decir verdad yo… ¡Maldita sea humana tonta donde estas!... si recuerdo esas palabras con tu voz… y recuerdo sentir miedo… y desesperación…

V: Tu brazo se encuentra mejor, supongo…

B: Si… yo…no te entiendo que quieres decir…

V: Bueno una vez confirmado eso, pasará lo siguiente, la criatura que está en tu vientre está formando un vínculo entre tú y yo pero es momentáneo (mentira) y mientras el este ahí compartiremos parte de nuestros pensamientos y sensaciones más fuertes, pero una vez que esa criatura nazca ese vínculo se romperá y me podre alejar de ti (mentira otra vez), así que te pediré que seas menos torpe y no te mates mientras esa criatura nace, porque si no de lo contrario…

B: ¿y porque no le dices hijo Vegeta? ¿Por qué me estas mintiendo? ¿Por qué disfrazas eso que sientes? Te aseguro que aquí no hay nadie a quien le tengas que ocultar como eres… ¿acaso crees que mi madre no me contó nada? Que por fin le pudiste decir hijo a este bebé que llevo dentro… porque te frenas, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque te ocultas maldita sea!

V: ¡Porque no soportaría que por mi causa algo malo te suceda! ¡Por eso, porque te necesito viva, porque está tu presencia en mi mente, porque mi instinto te sigue, mi cuerpo te reclama, porque no soporto que estés con otros, porque odio verte débil por mi causa! Y esto… me está volviendo loco…

Y como acto sorpresa y en forma de respuesta Bulma se levantó y le planto un beso fuerte a Vegeta, era un beso apretado buscando más, buscando su aliento, su calor, su energía, y se volvían más abusivos, con más ritmo, sentían embriagarse con solo sentir esa tibia saliva el uno del otro, pero Bulma decidió separarse solo un poco y hablo a manera de su susurro pero en un tono excitado y serió mientras seguía sosteniendo su nuca de el

B: Escucha esto es lo que va a pasar… a partir de hoy no eres más un inquilino, dormiremos juntos cada noche sin ocultárselo a nadie y esto por dos situaciones, la primera es para que estés seguro que no me mate y segunda por esto

Y le clavo un beso más fuerte y más extendido

B: Ah y tercero, ahora yo y tu hijo somos tu familia… una razón para que no pierdas la cabeza una vez mas

V: ¿Y qué te hace creer que acepte a tus condiciones?

Habló Vegeta en forma de susurro cerca de su cuello y esperando su respuesta y ella delicadamente le movió la cara para mirarlo a los ojos

B: Pues muy fácil su alteza, dices que estamos conectados ¿no es asi?

V: Correcto

B: Pues se perfectamente que te estremece el que diga tu nombre cada vez que estas dentro de mi esperando a que termine… pues puedo lograrlo sin que estés y que sientas deseos de querer tenerme y no puedas hasta que aceptes mi trato y puedo hacerme de una fortaleza anti príncipes saiyajin orgullosos impenetrable con las esferas del dragón, para hacértela más difícil

V: Bueno a decir verdad no recuerdo que gritaras mi nombre… pero si me lo pudieras recordar ahora, tal vez acepte

B: Ven aquí

Y diciendo esto Vegeta la tomo en brazos y atrapados en un caluroso beso salieron por la ventana y llegaron hasta la habitación que ya no sería de Bulma únicamente… ahora sería de los dos.


	14. Chapter 14

HEY! HOLA!

JURO QUE SE YA PRONTO TERMINO ESTA HISTORIA

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN ESTA PUBLICACIÓN, SALUDOS!

XIV. EL VERDADERO DOLOR ES DE QUIEN SUFRE SIN TESTIGOS

Familia ... con algunos recuerdos muy escuetos sobre la reina, pero no sobre su madre, algunos momentos muy específicos y poco nítidos, su hermano ... ni mencionarlo, una vergüenza para la corona según el rey y decir verdad igual no lo recordaba era muy pequeño ... y por supuesto su majestad, y su padre ... pero tampoco había mucho que decir, estricto, orgulloso, disciplinado, un completo idiota por confiar en freezer y como padre lo mismo.

Un completo fracaso así como sentarse realmente no sabía cómo actuar en esta situación, ya decir verdad en su entrenamiento estaba en un completo hoyo, no bastaba con lo que era y con lo que la poseía en la actualidad, la quería más, lo pedía a gritos .

Era agradable estar con la naturaleza y hasta puede decirse que soportable el resto de su parentela, el resultado es increíble tener todas esas comodidades, además de una mujer, y pronto un primogénito ... de nuevo ese hueco en el estómago, pero pronto desaparecía pues la human lo sacaba del trance al mover un lado suyo pretendiendo abrazarlo ... siempre lo hacía, era un poco extraño que lo consiguió hasta ese punto, era hermosa, el resultado es difícil creer tan imponente y si no fuera por el color del cabello una saiyajin cualquiera, pero aun así no hay suficiente, todo lo resultaba extraño, inclusive pensaba que en cualquier momento se desespera en alguna nave de congelador y que todo solo fue producto de su imaginación ... pero otra vez se equivocaba.

Y fue cuando el cayó en cuenta que si quería que los resultados de tan ansiados que tienen que ponerse en marcha así que no importa mucho la hora ni el lugar, ni la situación decidió ejecutar su plan.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y realmente

Pero algo faltaba, decírselo a la humana que tenía un lado, pero como explicarle todo esto, de ninguna manera. Además no hay tiempo ya no hay tiempo para esto, es ahora o nunca.

V: Solo cuidala, la quiero vivir o toda la responsabilidad caerá sobre ti

Y diciendo esto coloco su mano en el vientre de Bulma y de nuevo le dio un poco de su energía para que pudiera ser llevado su embarazo, mínimo durante unos días, además de ya casi estaba por nacer el bebé.

V: Eres mi mujer Bulma, actúa como tal y no dejes que esa criatura mate, ¿está claro?

Y diciendo esto se acercó un poco más y besó la frente, y después de una nave que hace mucho tiempo y ya había estado preparada para este momento ... Todo había calculado, una excepción de las palabras, esas no las tuvo un tiempo. Esa noche solo es sacudió de nuevo la corporación y para cuando todos encontraron el origen de la explosión, ya solos había una estela de humo en el cielo y una muy confundida joven en el patio mirando hacia este.

B: Vegeta ¿Por qué?

Pasados los días en la corporación se respiraba un aire de estrés y alegría, Bulma cada vez se aproximaba a la fecha del parto y todo debía de estar listo, cosa fácil para una familia como la suya, el bebé había estado cooperando pues ella no había tenido ninguna descompensación por parte de su bebé, pero ella pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada en su habitación o en su laboratorio y siempre argumentando que se sentía mal, pero su equipo médico la desmentía al momento de hacer su exploración.

BB: Querida llego la familia Komugi a visitarnos y quieren verte, ¿crees que puedas venir para saludarlos?

B: Estoy ocupada madre, podrás disculparme con ellos, estoy en medio de unos cálculos que no puedo abandonar

BB: Está bien querida entiendo, ¿gustas que te traigan algo para almorzar o bajaras a la cocina?

B: Avísame cuando comiencen y yo bajo

BB: Perfecto, termina pronto

B: Gracias, y discúlpame con ellos

Pero la mamá decidió quedarse detrás de la puerta y como ya era de costumbre estaba llorando, apenas si se podía percibir pero se alcanzaba a oír lo suficiente como para que sus padres lo notaran

B: Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio te odio, te odio… (Sollozo) ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

B: te odio, te odio, te odio

Y una madre angustiada se retiraba del lugar sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

En tanto la familia se encontraba consternada y preocupada, alguien estaba en una encrucijada con sus sentimientos, sus principios, sus ambiciones.

Tenía claro que ningún pueblo se iba a someter ante el con tan bajo nivel, tenía claro que si quería ser un ejemplo digno de seguir no podía quedar en tercer lugar, y menos debajo de un linaje tan mediocre como el de la familia de Kakaroto.

Kakaroto ese gusano, no podía darle el gusto de ser el mejor, él tenía que serlo, y nadie más.

Se encontraba en un planeta bastante lejos de lo que conocía y odiaba, un paisaje crudo y poco amable para él. Pero siendo sinceros se sentía en casa, cada trueno, cada movimiento de la tierra, le asemejaban a sus antiguos viajes con una sed por alcanzar siempre la victoria, y entre más difícil mejor, se sentía bien en esa atmósfera, decidió que sería su nuevo hábitat. Claro después de algunos planetas destruidos, este era el más idóneo y acorde a sus necesidades.

Pasó una semana entrenando sin descansar, sin parar, resistiendo, no separándose ni un segundo de su principal objetivo, excluyendo de su mente cualquier cosa que no fuera entrenar. Tenía un buen ritmo, lograba buenos resultados, el entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad había resultado, esa tecnología tan primitiva rendía sus frutos y los estaba disfrutando.

Pero seguía sin ser suficiente, cada vez era más exacto en los golpes claro, casi podría decirse que el daba la orden a los asteroides atacarlo, pero ya ninguno lo terminaba de sorprender, faltaba más algo faltaba

V: ¿Porque maldita sea? ¿Por qué aun no logro alcanzarte? ¡Porqué!

Golpeaba tan fuerte y con todo el coraje con el qué, pero los puños comenzaron una licencia del respondedor, una frustración y un enojo no eran el mejor aliado en esos momentos para él, la rabia cada vez era aumentaba y disminuía su capacidad para controlarla, y dando un último golpe dejándolo todo en el un asteroide lo golpeó dejándolo prácticamente al borde de un precipicio, la lucidez hace algunas horas, y una risa inexplicablemente comenzó a brotar desde su entraña

V: ¡Malnacido!

Diciendo esto cayo inconsciente


	15. Capítulo 15

XV. ¿ME SIENTES?

B: Mira es el, anda ven a conocerlo

Y una mano se dirigía a tocar el pecho de un recién nacido. Y con delicadeza lo tocaba

B: Y esta es su mano, vamos sujétala

Y al momento sintió una tibieza en su pecho incomparable, tranquilidad al parecer eso era.

B: jaja está sonriendo ya viste, gracias por estar aquí cariño…

Y diciendo esto ella lo tomo del brazo y se recargo en él y comenzó a besar su oído, se sentía bien

B: ¿Me escuchas?

El solo asintió con la cabeza, no podía siquiera hablar, y lo que al principio pareció un reconfortante momento, de repente ella apretó su brazo al punto de casi cercenarlo, y un ensordecedor grito logró que el caballero se preocupara por ella

B: ¡Ahh! ¡Duele! ¡Mucho! ¡Vegeta!

Y de repente despertó sintiendo dolor, preocupación y miedo.

V: ¡Bulma!

 _En tanto en la tierra…_

B: ¡Maldición! ¡Hagan que pare esto de una buena vez!

M: Señorita Bulma permítanos a que le pongamos anestesia, aun no podemos comenzar si no se deja de mover

B: ¡No puedo, esto es incontrolable! ¡Muévanse!

Y aplicando con la mayor astucia el anestésico empezaron

M: Muy bien equipo hoy nacerá un heredero de la corporación capsula, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo

Pero obviamente había algunos detalles que no contemplaron los médicos y es que el dolor era un poco más insoportable de lo normal

B: ¡Maldición no está sirviendo!

M: Enseguida prepararemos una nueva dosis, pero es muy arriesgado señorita Bulma

B: ¡Me importa un carajo, entienden quien está dando a luz verdad!

M: Resista un poco más

B: No puedo este bebé debe nacer ya, ahoraaaaaaaaaa

M: Entro en labor de parto, vamos equipo, es ahora

B: ¡Vegeta!

M: Resista solo más fuerza, vamos señorita, vamos usted puede

B: ¡Claro que puedo, con quien crees que estás hablando, solo que tu maldita anestesia no funciona!

M: lo sabemos señorita, vamos casi terminamos

B: ¡Carajo, como duele!

M: ¡Excelente, fabuloso, ya está, es un hermoso!… ¿una cola?

B: Recuerde médico su confidencialidad, después la cortaremos, ahora deme a mi bebé

M: Es un bebé muy sano, y muy lindo, muchas felicidades señora Bulma

En ese momento, al verlo ya en sus brazos llorando y con una increíble fuerza para él, ella solo pudo sonreír y dejar escapar algunas lágrimas, y lo trató de consolar en sus brazos

B: Ya, ya, tranquilo bebé, bienvenido a la tierra pequeño príncipe, soy tu madre… con que tú eras el que hacía tanto alboroto ¡eh!... que fuerte eres pequeño Trunks.

Todo el equipo que se encontraba ahí en ese momento al escuchar el nombre del heredero, la felicitó.

M: Será una excelente madre, señora Bulma

B: Gracias, gracias

M: Bueno hagan pasar al padre del heredero y a sus padres de la nueva mamá.

B: …

De la nada volvió a su realidad la joven madre, y recordó al hombre del espacio, que se encontraba ausente físicamente, pues debía admitir que aún lo sentía, toda la frustración, el coraje, los sueños, aún estaba ahí, aun no la abandonaba.

B: Vegeta espero que regreses y puedas conocer a este pequeño, será tu orgullo sin dudarlo.

Mientras tanto un muy confundido Vegeta despertaba en el caos de la atmosfera de ese planeta, sumamente confundido

V: Maldita sea, ese estúpido asteroide me dejo inconsciente…

Se elevó un poco para observar a su alrededor, era un completo caos todo, incluso el.

V: Esto está mal, necesito regresar ya

Pero comenzó a sentir una gran desesperación en ese momento

V: Rayos que… que es esto…

La lluvia de meteoritos de nuevo empezó a atacarlos pero debido a la distracción que en ese momento tenía lo golpeaban por segunda vez.

V: ¡Maldición esta vez no dejarán inconsciente imbéciles, además estoy de muy mal humor hoy!

Y en esta ocasión su velocidad y golpes eran más certeros, comenzaba a ganarles. Pero sentía una furia incontrolable, cada recuerdo lo rasgaba más, sus padres, su planeta, su vida con freezer, y Kakaroto… pero igual sentía algo más, esa furia con la que luchaba, ese vigor, no provenía de el, era de otra persona…

V: ¡Cierto Bulma!

Y recordó más, su llegada a ese planeta, la humana, el engendro… su engendro

V: ¡Maldita sea está naciendo ese mocoso, ah! Necesito regresar ahora, la va a matar!

Y justo en ese momento observo con terror como toda la superficie del planeta estaba siendo destruida con cada golpe de los meteoros, había que proteger a la nave, hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos y al momento de acabar con el ultimo, su ira se desato por completo, la sangre le hervía, su razón desapareció, no habitaba otra cosa en el más que la ira y un deseo de regresar… y por fin el guerrero dorado había aparecido

V: ¡Tanto…tanto poder!, ¡Es mío!, ¡Por fin acabaré contigo Kakaroto!

Y diciendo esto comenzó a lanzar golpes y energía por todas direcciones, estrenando todo ese poder sin medida alguna, dejando nada a su paso, sin dudarlo había vuelto a nacer, era el número uno en ese momento.

Y de nuevo en la tierra…

B: Felicidades Vegeta lo lograste, aquí te esperaremos

Y diciendo esto cayó desmayada, tal vez víctima del cansancio o víctima de la felicidad, los médicos acudieron a su ayuda para estabilizarla mientras el bebé se encontraba plácidamente dormido. Ese día ambos ganaron, ese día nadie perdió

4 | Página


	16. Chapter 16

XVI. ABRÁZAME.

A pesar de que relativamente todo marchaba bien, sus entrenamientos de Vegeta por fin habían dado los frutos que él quería, ya que era un Super Saiyajin, y en tierra ella, la mujer científica por fin tenía a su primer hijo… les faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien… no estaban completos… pero ella no lo iba a contactar… sabía que si lo hacía, el no contestaría, y de igual forma, él se había visto tentado a contactarla, pues quería verla… pero no aun no era tiempo.

Únicamente se permitían soñarse, ambos se soñaban y más que eso se sentían, él sabía cómo ocurría eso, así que el sentir a la mujer le tranquilizaba el alma y podía continuar con sus entrenamientos, ella por otro lado al sentirlo intuía que seguía vivo así que hasta cierto punto apaciguaba sus ganas de verlo y sentirlo cerca.

Y cuando llegaba la hora de dormir un poco se entregaban por completo en sus sueños repitiendo constantemente frases que en persona no se atrevían a decir.

B: _Abrázame de nuevo por favor, compruébame con tu calor que has vuelto, que no quepa duda en mí de que estás aquí, de vuelta._

 _Déjame abrazarte, permíteme hacerlo, para que no te vuelvas a ir, quiero abrazarte._

 _Abrázame de frente, o de espaldas, con ganas, con cariño, compruébame que eres real, que no es un sueño._

 _Y si lo es permanezcamos así, hasta que despierte y me encuentre nuevamente en este tiempo sin ti._

V: _Una vez más respirarte, tú aliento, tu olor, tu alma, tu sentir, y no te pido que digas nada, no quiero explicaciones, tampoco que me contradigas, y que vayamos a discutir como siempre, solo tus brazos, solo tu calma._

B: _Quiero un abrazo para hoy, para mañana, cuando despierte sentirte en mi cama abriendo los ojos, y cada noche terminar la vida de ese día, abrazados, infinitos._

 _Sólo comprueba con eso que eres real, que hoy existimos, que esto no ha sido un sueño o una mala jugada de mi mente._

V: _Y si aún me permites un capricho más di mi nombre, al oído como susurro como un beso inmaculado…_

 _Mutila estos miedos que tengo de no volver a estar contigo con tus brazos, calma estas ansias de querer acabar con todo por no tener un minuto más de tu presencia, de tu voz, de tus puños, de tu risa, de tus brazos. Considera todo esto y por favor abrázame._

B y V _: Solo un sueño_


	17. Capítulo 17

XVII. UNA PROMESA.

Ese día se levantó un poco tarde, ya cansada de no poder dormir como antes, notó que había unos pañuelos y juguetes de bebé en el lugar donde estaba durmiendo.

La criatura que estaba al lado de ella aun permanecía plácidamente dormida, y a decir verdad sería mejor conservarlo así un par de horas más, todo sea por darse una ducha y poder desayunar tranquilamente.

Ya había pasado un mes del nacimiento del pequeño Trunks, y aunque le estaba costando trabajo, era algo que disfrutaba la mujer de cabellos azules, le alegraba ser madre.

Era sorprendente como ese bebé tan rápido como salió de su vientre comenzó a abrir los ojos y no a llorar, a gritar y reclamar un lugar en ese mundo, el apetito, bueno, inclusive ella cambió sus hábitos alimenticios, comía a todas horas y lo que encontrara a su paso, casi igual que su pequeño recién nacido, y no olvidemos su fuerza, tan pequeño , se puede dar fe y testimonio que era capaz de acabar con sus juguetes y muebles, y de paso con media corporación, y su cola tan… Saiyajin, aun no la cortaban había decidido esperar a que su padre lo viera, a su hijo. A pesar de que no tenía su color de cabello o piel, no cabía duda que era su hijo, y la forma en que miraba al mundo ese bebé lo confirmaba. Dos gotas de agua sin dudarlo… Eso pensaba la joven madre todo el día, todos los días, el último mes.

B: Hasta cuando regresarás Vegeta, ¿regresaras?

Y diciendo esto cerciorándose que Trunks seguía dormido, se puso de pie, para tomarse una ducha y continuar con su día. Y al momento de salir de su ritual de baño no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, pues pensaba que era un juego de su cabeza por tantos desvelos acumulados. Y solo había una forma de saber que no era mentira.

B: Ve…Ve… Vegeta… Eres tú…

V: …

Y comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia el, necesitaba comprobar que no estaba soñando. Y como leyendo sus pensamientos, Vegeta se giro de espaldas hacia la ventana

V: Detente Bulma, si soy yo he vuelto, no grites o ese mocoso se despertará

Ella se detuvo en seco, sorprendida de lo que estaba presenciando

V: Permíteme hablar sin interrumpir, y no lo volveré a repetir, estas situaciones me son sumamente incomodas y sofocantes.

Seguía sin comprender nada y sin poder armar algún buen argumento

B: Yo… A… Adelante

V: Comenzaré, Bulma tu… tu vida, tu planeta, tus costumbres, son muy diferentes a todo lo que yo he conocido, mi planeta de origen, la crianza que me han dado no ha sido exactamente la que recibe un infante en tu planeta… Inclusive mi familia y sus valores son completamente diferentes en casi todos los aspectos. Me separaron de mi madre a muy temprana edad, y mi padre dejo de existir en mi vida igual siendo muy pequeño. Y mi hermano bueno de igual forma lo recuerdo muy poco, casi nada. Bulma, mi estancia en este planeta casi termina, la fecha limite casi se acerca y veo más pronta mi partida, y necesito seguir en mi camino hacia dominar cada rincón de este universo es mi objetivo… pero hay algo que me inquieta y no quiero abandonar… Es a ti a quien no te quiero abandonar…

En ese momento se giró para encarar a la mujer de cabellos azules, y al verla, al contemplarla observó esos mechones de cabello azules que peculiarmente hacían juego con sus ojos… ojos que en ese momento se encontraban un poco inundados, un poco confundidos. Se acercó suavemente a ella y abrazándola, toco su rostro y susurro a su oído

V: Escúchame bien Bulma Briefs, el universo es vasto es infinito, está lleno de incalculables tesoros y misterios, y sé que puede ser mío todo eso, ya que fui criado para obtenerlo… pero en este punto de mi vida quiero mandar al diablo ese objetivo por ti, esto no es pasajero, ha ocurrido una unión contigo y conmigo y no pienso bajo ningún motivo ignorarla, además ese mocoso no puede ser criado por nadie más que por ti y que por mi… permaneceré sin muestras de afecto hacia ustedes en público, y bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes tan siquiera sugerirlo, sin modificarme y sin modificarte no quiero que se me obligue a seguir patrones de conducta que no son propios de mi… y la manera en que me relacione con mi hijo será incuestionable… y con esto Bulma cierro mi promesa una vez más, Bulma este pacto jamás lo volveré a repetir con nadie más. Esta promesa se sella el día de hoy.

Y diciendo esto estrujándola un poco se inició un trance entre ellos, y, delicadamente con sus dedos rozó su cuello y de una manera muy suave comenzó a besarlo para posteriormente volver a morderlo, acto seguido y como si desde siempre supiera que hacer, ella de igual forma mordió su cuello.

Una vez que terminaron se miraron a los ojos y por fin estaban una vez más juntos, y como si fuera la primera vez se besaron lentamente, solo podían oír su respiración que cada vez se aceleraba más…deseaban estar juntos de nuevo. Y susurrándole al oído nuevamente comenzó a hablar Vegeta

V: Vamos a mi habitación, no puedo permitir que este mocoso sepa cómo fue hecho.

Y con una sonrisa en la boca Bulma solo asintió con la cabeza, y cuando avanzaban, Vegeta la volvió a detener tomándola del brazo, a lo que ella volteo rápidamente.

B: ¿Qué ocurre?

V: Solo para que quede claro mujer, no cambiaré ni un solo pañal de ese mocoso… yo estaré únicamente a cargo de su entrenamiento físico y de carácter… tu harás todo lo demás, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

B: Jaja, entonces vámonos de una vez, porque si despierta ya no podremos hacer nada…

V: Perfecto, que así sea

B: Que así sea

終わり

3 | Página


End file.
